


Bleue Mélancolie

by RasenRougue



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasenRougue/pseuds/RasenRougue
Summary: Steven Stone, quien siempre ha tenido cada aspecto de su vida fríamente calculado, pronto entenderá que existen situaciones que irremediablemente se saldrán de su total control. ¿Pero eso es realmente malo o es sólo el desasosiego por experimentar algo nuevo y extraordinario que lo haga salir de la rutina? ¿Qué es lo que encontrará cuando por fin pueda conocerla a ella y su pasado?





	1. Incertidumbre

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muy buenas noches a todos los que hayan llegado aquí por casualidad! :D Les traigo una nueva historia y espero que la disfruten. Esta vez tenemos a Steven Stone de protagonista y el mundo de particularidades que acontecerán en su vida.
> 
> Sin mayor dilación, disfrútenlo y bueno nos estaremos leyendo posteriormente. Matta ne~

Pesado. Era así como se sentía su cuerpo mientras más rápido intentaba ir, entre más deseaba alejarse de aquella figura que no se deseaba dejarle escapar. ¿Pero por qué escapaba y no le encaraba directamente? Él simplemente no era de esa clase de personas.

Su pecho dolía por el sobreesfuerzo y las pulsaciones por segundo de su corazón estaban volviéndose caóticos ecos a lo largo del angosto túnel que no parecía tener un fin determinado. Y al mismo tiempo ansiaba encontrar la desesperante luz del exterior, negándose a apartar su mirada de la silueta que lo asediaba en total silencio.

—¡Aléjate!¡Yo no he hecho nada!¡No he robado absolutamente nada! –profesó en gritos entre cortados, gracias a la dificultad que poesía ahora por el esfuerzo físico que le demandaba a su cuerpo.

—…Tú la has tomado… Devuélvemela en ese preciso momento…-objetó con ese timbre casi sepulcral, rozando a lo áspero.

—No sé de qué hablas, ¡pero yo no tengo absolutamente nada! Ni siquiera sé en dónde demonios estoy…

Creía que todo su trayecto sería recto, sin tener la necesidad de decidir absolutamente nada. Pero estaba errado. A menos de diez metros una directriz se postró ante sus descalzos pasos, obligándole a pensar rápido y a rezar para que la dirección a tomar no le llevara a un callejón sin salida.

—…No puede salir de este templo… Ningún ser humano debería tenerla en su control… Sólo traerá catástrofes y desgracias para humanos y pokémon… -¿qué es lo que estaba pidiéndole con tanta insistencia? Él no había tomado absolutamente nada.

—¡Pero si he dicho que yo no tengo….! –guardó silencio abruptamente. Lo hizo en el instante en que su mano se coló hacia lo que pendía alrededor de su cuello-. ¿Pero qué…es esto? –sus vibrantes pupilas lo enfocaron en ese particular llamador de ángeles oxidado que llevaba consigo; uno que no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí o qué era lo que contenía.

—…Lo has robado… ¡No eres más que un ladrón, un vil raptor que quiere que la desgracia vuelva a repetirse!

Ya no podía contemplar a ese extraño de máscara. No porque se hubiera librado de él, sino más bien porque toda su atención se enfocó hacia adelante; nuevamente existían bifurcaciones y su endeble juicio nublado por la desesperación.

—¡No escaparás! –gritó ahogadamente, extendiendo aquella envejecida y huesuda mano hacia él, en un intento fallido por cogerle.

—Si es lo que quieres, te la daré…¡Toma! –palideció en cuanto se dio cuenta de que ya no poseía aquel objeto de disputa. ¿Cómo se esfumó sin darse cuenta?¿Había estado allí desde el inicio o solamente lo había imaginado?

Derrapó inconscientemente para prevenir el impacto directo contra ese robusto muro. ¿Cuándo se le acabó el camino?¿Y cómo es que no había otra salida?

—…Ya no tienes por dónde escapar…

Retrocedió, chocando contra el muro que le privaba de su libertad. Y admiró sin desearlo, con mejor lujo de detalle, la máscara tribal que portaba y que ocultaba su identidad de cualquier curioso indeseable.

¿Qué es lo que iba a hacerle?

—Yo no tengo nada –recriminó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Claro que sí. La tomaste de su recinto y te la has echado en el bolsillo –dos pasos le bastaron para estar cara a cara con el intrépido muchacho; ¿un adulto debería comportarse tan duramente con un crío?

—No miento. Si he dicho que no la tengo, es porque no la tengo –debía agarrar todo el valor que su pequeño cuerpo pudiera proporcionarle para no claudicar. Y aunque era claro que ese hombre le aterraba, tanto por esa máscara de tonos negros y carmesí, como por lo primitivo de sus ropajes.

—…Nadie debe tener un poder tan grande entre sus manos…

Él cerró sus ojos, apretándolos con intensidad. Ladeó su rostro y se sujetó con fuerza a la superficie de la pared. Temía por el contacto inminente y su escape imposible. ¿Las cosas iban a concluir de esa manera?

—¡Aléjate! –gritó tan fuertemente como para que alguien pudiera escucharle.

No obstante, no podía mantenerse así por más tiempo. Debía encarar las circunstancias que le rodeaban y a la vez, descubrir su macabro futuro.

Pero había algo diferente en su entorno.

—¿Otra vez has estado exigiéndote más de la cuenta, Steven? –ese tono tan ridículamente familiar le hizo centrarse de golpe. Todo había sido una casi surrealista pesadilla.

—Sólo salí por un par de semanas. Hallé una nueva zona arqueológica que quería investigar lo antes posible –cayó en cuenta que se había quedado totalmente dormido en ese cómodo y largo sillón. ¿Cómo fue que pasó algo como eso? Hasta donde estaba consciente, se hallaba trabajando en su oficina.

—Deberías tomarte unas buenas vacaciones, amigo mío –recomendaba Wallace, con esa sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba.

—Decidí que usaría mis vacaciones investigando esas viejas ruinas –mencionó. Su buen amigo se limitó a suspirar.

—¿Por qué no me imaginé que usarías tus vacaciones para hacer algo como eso? Creo que tu padre tiene razón.

—¿En qué? –se puso de pie, intentando arreglar un poco su arrugado traje. Vaya que era vergonzoso quedarse dormido y que alguien más se diera cuenta de ello.

—En estar preocupado de tu futuro… Hijo ejemplar, altruista, trabajador, responsable, apasionado de la arqueología y geología, entrenador modelo, popular entre las mujeres… Algo así como la perfección andante –se burló a sus anchas como en pocas ocasiones lo hacía-. Pero sin prospecto a futura Sra. Stone…-siseó como todo un bribón.

—¿Otra vez con eso? –estaba cansado de esas indirectas hechas por su progenitor y él.

—Estás en la primavera de tu adultez, Steven… Y dudo que te falten prospectos –optó por tomar asiento, enfocando su aguamarina mirada en su viejo amigo-. Conozco a más de una que no le importaría ir a excavar piedras a tu lado por el resto de su vida.

—Deja eso, Wallace –rogó con esa miradilla a la que pocos se resistían; lástima que ese hombre pasaba de ello magistralmente.

—Bueno, bueno, para que no digas que soy un mal amigo, lo dejaré…por esta ocasión –una victoria a medias, pero era mejor que nada-. Por cierto, te llegó eso mientras dormías plácidamente…-la mirada del hombre se direccionó hacia el paquete que descansaba ahora en el escritorio del futuro sucesor de Devon.

—Me pregunto qué será.

—Apuesto mi título de campeón a que se trata de piedras –decía el otro muy seguro de su conclusión.

Indudablemente la boca de ese hombre estaba cargada de razón.

—El remitente ponía a un tal Liam. Pero más allá de eso no hay más -hablaba el campeón de Hoenn.

—Y por lo visto ha dejado su tarjeta de presentación -Stone tomó ese trozo de papel, pareciéndole de lo más curioso lo que en ésta se ponía-. "Las manecillas del reloj amenazan con detenerse y rotar hacia su sentido opuesto".

—Eso sí que es un mensaje excéntrico -aseguraba que su amigo atraía a personalidades bastante únicas y excéntricas.

—Algo así como un acertijo -profesó con enorme interés-. Quizás si logro averiguar de dónde proviene este fragmento de piedra, hallé alguna respuesta.

—O te des cuenta que sólo están jugando una broma -alegaba el otro.

—Lamento interrumpir su amena charla -un tercero se unió a la plática tras el sonido familiar de la puerta siendo abierta.

—Padre.

—Quería pedirte que te dirigieras a Sinnoh para que te encuentres con nuestro futuro socio.

—Casi lo había olvidado -Steven y sus momentos de distracción.

—La cita será la siguiente semana -continuaba informando el padre de éste con esa tranquilidad y paciencia que le caracterizaban.

—Es bueno saber que el negocio está yendo muy bien.

—Oh Wallace, si tan sólo mi hijo ampliara su panorámica, este viejo no tendría nada de qué angustiarse.

—Es lo mismo que yo le digo... No todo en esta vida son piedras raras -rió por lo bajo junto al padre del ex campeón. Steven sólo torció el ceño tenuemente.

—Continuaré con mi trabajo -dictaminó antes de salir, dejando a aquel par con el gusto de haberle echó ligeramente enfadar.

Habían sido varios días de largo y cansado viaje a través de una región que les resultaba en su gran mayoría desconocida y emocionante. Sin embargo, supieron en el instante en que sus pasos se detuvieron frente a aquella reliquia del pasado, que todo el tiempo y energía invertidos habían valido la pena.

¿Por cuánto tiempo aquellas ruinas habían cautivado al ser humano con sus palpables pero indescifrables secretos?¿Cuántos antes que ellos decidieron adentrarse en sus oscuras y húmedas entrañas para hallar algún enigma que revolucionara al mundo?

Sin importar la obviedad que pudieran encontrar en las Ruinas Sosiego, estaban dispuestos a llevarse consigo una buena experiencia.

—No imaginé que terminaríamos viniendo hasta este sitio, Steven –habló con una tenue sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, enfocando su esmeralda mirada en el joven que estaba a un par de pasos de distancia.

—La muestra que fue enviada a mi domicilio hace dos semanas atrás proviene indudablemente de esta zona. La composición de las rocas es particular del Pueblo Sosiego, no obstante, hay algo extraño que no encaja del todo…-acarició su mentón con suma sapiencia, postrando esa casi platinada mirada justo en la entrada de tan afamado lugar.

—Así que iremos a investigar para hallar una muestra semejante…

—Esa curiosidad tuya está mal direccionada –suspiró tendidamente la castaña, recogiendo su ondulante cabellera en una coleta alta; les esperaba un largo período de trabajo.

—No tenías que venir conmigo si no lo deseabas así, Iana –pronunció con su usual tono. Ella lo conocía y se imaginaba que ese trabajo le absorbería por completo que se olvidaría de esas tareas cotidianas y necesarias para sobrevivir.

—Tu padre se preocupa cada que sales de expedición, temiendo que olvides que los seres humanos también comen y duermen –se burló sin condolencia. El ex campeón sencillamente le miró con resignación; sabía que tenía razón.

Existía la suficiente iluminación como para no requerir de linternas o cualquier objeto que sólo entorpeciera sus ansias de exploración. Aunque el hecho de que el lugar poseyera siete salas, cada una con cuatro cámaras, no hacía del recorrido algo simple.

Indudablemente era una labor que requería una buena condición física y un nulo temor a estar en espacios cerrados por demasiado tiempo.

—Para ser un lugar repleto de Unowns, no nos hemos topado con ninguno –las cándidas pupilas de la joven apreciaban la pared que estaba a nada de rozar con su hombro; sólo se apreciaban jeroglíficos indescifrables con imágenes recurrentes de esos enigmáticos pokémon.

—Dudo que sean afectos a mostrarse a los humanos así como así, especialmente si éstos están invadiendo su hogar –ya había hecho una pausa a su andar. Algo sobre el suelo captó su atención por completo.

—Qué…hermoso es…-Iana no demoró en agacharse al lado del peli azul, apreciando en detalle la magnificencia de ese mineraloide conocido humildemente como ópalo.

—Un ópalo nebulosa –susurraba-. No es como si fueran comunes por aquí…-su dedo índice y pulgar mantenían de pie al fragmento de sílice para una mejor apreciación.

—Quizás si continuamos indagando, hallemos más sorpresas.

Perdieron completamente la noción del tiempo después de ese pequeño hallazgo. Pero poco les importaba cuando se percataron de que habían logrado su cometido: recorrer hasta la última sala que conformaban a las ruinas. Y al mismo tiempo, habían logrado hallar lo que con tanto ahínco vinieron a buscar.

—…Las tres de la mañana, no me lo creo…

El cielo completamente embebido por la penumbra, las tintineantes estrellas y una media luna, fueron los atributos naturales que les saludaron en cuanto abandonaron esas antiguas ruinas.

—Hemos obtenido lo que veníamos a buscar, así que no hay problema… Ahora tenemos que montar la tienda de acampar –recomendó, con sus brazos llenos de valiosos especímenes.

No habían transcurrido ni un par de horas de que habían logrado dormir, cuando abruptamente tuvieron que abandonar el confort de sus plácidos sueños.

¿Qué había sido ese estruendo? ¿Por qué se escuchó como si algo se hubiera derrumbado ante un gran peso? Lo único que podían deducir era que provenía del interior de las ruinas.

—¿Crees que debamos ir a ver qué es lo que ha ocurrido? –interrogaba la joven, ya alistándose para entrar a las ruinas.

—Tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que ha pasado.

Parecía ser que sin importar por dónde buscaran, el resultado continuaba siendo el mismo. ¿Es que había sido una alucinación colectiva?¿La falta de horas de descanso, acaso? Juraban que algo se había desplomado y no obstante, todo el lugar parecía estar totalmente intacto.

—Ya revisamos todo y no hemos hallado nada, Steven –la castaña alumbró frente suyo, disipando tenuemente la oscuridad que se respiraba en aquella sala.

—Estoy seguro de que pasó algo –su obstinación podía ser de enorme beneficio, especialmente bajo esa clase de momentos.

—Por lo visto tu pequeño Aron tiene la misma sensación que tú –aquel pokémon de acero estaba más que decidido en rasgar aquella pared lateral.

—No creo que debas seguir con algo como eso –pidió amablemente a su pequeño amigo, no obstante, éste parecía estar empeñado en continuar con su faena.

Se quedaron totalmente mudos ante el repentino y furioso movimiento de la tierra. Apenas y habían tenido tiempo de sujetarse y resistir todo ese funesto tambaleo. Incluso fueron afortunados de no ser aplastados por esos fragmentos de techo que se desquebrajaron en un parpadeo.

Y aunque transcurrieron varios minutos antes de que pudieran sentirse seguros, sus miradas se hallaban totalmente puestas en el enorme hueco que se formó gracias al sismo recién vivido y el empeño de esa pequeña criatura.

—¿…Había una sala secreta…?

—Es lo que parece –Steven fue el primero en acercarse para contemplar lo que había más allá de esa caída pared.

—Ten cuidado –ella por su lado mantuvo su distancia. No tenía tanto temple para hacer lo que él.

Alumbró hacia su derecha, ubicando únicamente escombros y una ligera cortina de humo que se negaba a ceder. Alzó su atención hacia el techo y solamente ubicó la segunda planta que se cernía sobre ellos. Pero había algo en esa pila de fragmentos de rocas arcillosas que juraba se movían tenuemente en espasmos amplios de tiempo.

Movilizó sus manos para retirar cada uno de esos fragmentos rocosos y desenterrar lo que fuera que estuviera allí.

Y vaya sorpresa fue la que encontró.

—Pero si es…

Su respiración era inestable, por lo que dejaba más que claro que había estado sometida a un esfuerzo físico prácticamente sofocante para su complexión y condición atlética. Y a la vez apreciaba su esfuerzo por no caer en el mundo del inconsciente, algo que era casi imposible si se apreciaba su alarmante condición.

El escandaloso carmín había corrompido la mayor parte de su brazo derecho, humedeciendo sus ropajes y al mismo tiempo declarando que una profunda herida podría yacer escondida, más que dispuesta a poner su vida en incuestionable peligro. Incluso aquel rostro perturbado por el punzante dolor, mostraba estragos carmesí.

—Tenemos que sacarla de aquí inmediatamente o podría ser demasiado tarde –el tiempo era vital, por lo que no demoraría en actuar.

Nunca creyeron que aquella expedición tendría un desenlace como ése. Pero ambos estaban conscientes que accidentes como esos podrían ocurrir con una frecuencia alarmante, por lo que no se debía escatimar en cuidados.

Y siendo no más allá de las diez de la mañana, habían trasladado su pequeña aventura al hospital más próximo mientras aguardaban a que el médico llegara para indicarles la condición de aquella joven.

—¿Cuál es su condición? –interrogó Steven tan pronto cruzó mirada con quien se encargó de atender a la convaleciente chica que llevó a urgencias.

—Estable –contestó, clavando su mirada en Stone-. Aún no ha recobrado el sentido, pero es muy probable que sufra de amnesia temporal por el traumatismo que ha presentado. Y con respecto a la otra herida, no hay nada que preocuparse; fue causada por un pokémon salvaje, pero no fue demasiado profunda.

—Me pregunto cómo fue que llegó a ese sitio en primer lugar. Las otras dos entradas de las ruinas no son conocidas por la gran mayoría –no era la única que se preguntaba algo como eso.

—Gracias por todo –fueron las palabras de agradecimiento que abandonaron sus labios.

—Si desean entrar a verla, aprovechen que pronto será la hora de visitas. Su habitación es la 22 –informó el hombre antes de marcharse.

—Iré a verla, así que espérame aquí, Iana.

—Espera…-fue inútil, para cuando reaccionó, Steven ya se había adelantado hacia el elevador-. Supongo que está bien que sea tan buena persona.

No demoró demasiado tiempo en llegar hasta la habitación indicada. Y de alguna manera se sintió un poco absurdo por detenerse a tocar; estaba claro que nadie respondería y que esa formalidad estaba de más en un momento como ése. O eso fue lo que creyó.

—…Permiso –fue la fugaz palabra que escapó de su boca antes de cruzar el umbral y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo.

Allí estaba la chica a la que había salvado de una muerte segura. Permanecía recostada en una apacible cama individual al tiempo que la suave brisa exterior se colaba por la ventana.

Fue entonces cuando logró apreciar la apariencia real de esa chica.

Su cabellera era lo suficientemente larga como para llegarle sin problema alguno hasta sus rodillas al tiempo que un flequillo en uve decoraba tímidamente su frente y se tornaba más largo e impasible hacia los extremos de su rostro. Poseía una coloración bastante particular; una que indudablemente se asemejaba al cálido tono azul pastel pero con suaves toques platinados.

Aunque lo que más captaba la atención era la heterocromía de la que era víctima. Mientras el dorado de su derecha resplandecía por sí solo, el amatista de su ojo izquierdo poseía su propio encanto.

—¿Dónde…se supone que estoy? –no le sorprendió su interrogante, pero si el hecho de que luciera un tanto inquieta y deseosa por ponerse de pie.

—Un hospital –se acercó un par de pasos antes de tomar asiento en la única silla disponible. Sospechaba que la charla sería larga.

—¿Hospital…? Mmm…. ¿Es algo así como un albergue para las personas malheridas? –indudablemente sus recuerdos debían estar perturbados por el impacto que sufrió.

—Justamente. Y por ello te hemos traído aquí.

—Gracias –su sonrisa era pequeña y apenas perceptible para los que no fueran demasiado observadores, pero allí estaba-. Posiblemente no hubiera salido de ese apuro si no hubieras estado allí.

—No hay de qué. Fue una verdadera coincidencia que estuviéramos allí. Pero…

—Sólo recuerdo el haber despertado en este sitio…-suspiró con enorme frustración. Incluso apreciar la vista que se postraba en la única ventana allí disponible, era mejor que pensar en que había una enorme laguna mental en su cabeza.

—Sufres de amnesia por el traumatismo que experimentaste.

—…¿Podré recobrar mis recuerdos…? Ni siquiera conmemoro mi nombre, ni nada…

—Con el paso del tiempo es factible que vuelvan a ti.

—Te oyes como todo un experto –estableció, retomando su atención en él nuevamente-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Steven Stone -se presentó con soltura.

—Lamento no darte mi nombre.

—Sólo debes enfocarte en descansar y reponerte. Es lo único que interesa en este momento.

—¿Todos aquí son tan amables como tú? –esa pregunta le tomó por asalto. No es algo que todos se cuestionaran de un momento a otro, sin razón alguna.

—Posiblemente –le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante.

—¿Cuándo podré salir de este lugar?

—¿Cuál es la prisa por irte? –contraatacó.

—No…estoy segura, pero…tengo la sensación de que no debo quedarme quieta. Ya sabes, como una corazonada de que no estás haciendo algo bien… De todos modos tampoco es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto –si no se tranquilizaba, el estrés se apoderaría de ella y le haría sentirse aún más miserable.

—Mmm… Se me ocurre una idea, sin embargo…


	2. Nuevo entorno

En cuanto sus pasos cruzaron el umbral su atención fue atrapada sin dificultad alguna por la particular decoración que imperaba en la sala. Y es que no había manera de no notar aquellas vitrinas que exponían cándidamente lo que indudablemente eran especímenes rocosos raros y muy preciados para el propietario de aquella casa.

Asimismo también se apreciaban algunos cuadros de bonitos y cálidos paisajes coloridos, y que podrían ser admirados por largo rato. Era como si su función primordial fuera la de propiciar un ambiente calmo para los invitados.

Un poco más adelante se apreciaba el comedor con únicamente cuatro sillas y un pequeño florero mullido de sintéticas gardenias en el centro. La cocina se ubicaba justamente a escasos metros de allí; poseyendo lo más elemental para poder preparar y conservar los alimentos.

Escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta y una pequeña habitación que fungía como un almacén, fueron los últimos aspectos que ocuparon su atención.

—Es bastante particular tu casa –comentó ella, dirigiendo sus pasos hasta una de las estanterías más próximas-. Contemplo que realmente te apasionan esta clase de cosas.

—Sí, todos comentan algo como eso –a su parecer era de las pocas personas que le dio un adjetivo aceptable a su hogar y hobby-. ¿Ha sido buena idea aceptar ese nombre?

—Es preferible a no tener ninguno. Además, suena bastante bien –sus pupilas iban entre esos dos pedacitos de meteorito que tenía en frente; no hallaba la diferencia entre uno y otro.

—¿Tienes algún interés por la geología? –interrogó con cierto fascinación, incluso se postraba a un lado de la joven.

—¿En qué se diferencia uno del otro? –le miró de soslayo. Éste por su lado lucía pensativo, buscando las palabras adecuadas para ofertar su explicación.

—La respuesta es mucho más simple de lo que pudieras imaginarte, Shade –iba a soltar lo más fundamental de su discurso, pero ese familiar tono interrumpió la plática informativa; se trataba de su pokénav-. Discúlpame un momento.

—Es ese extraño aparato nuevamente…-susurró, viendo al joven ascender por las escaleras con cierta prisa.

Y antes de que pudiera seguir explorando la particular colección del ex campeón de Hoenn, ya lo tenía nuevamente frente a ella.

—Te mostraré el pueblo para que te familiarices con tu entorno -indicó. Y prácticamente ya había abierto la puerta para cederle el paso.

—Por supuesto -estipuló con cierto ánimo.

Si bien ya había experimentado la cálida brisa del mar que se colaba desde la costa, no le incordiaba probarla de nuevo. Y aunque el sol estaba en todo su esplendor, nadie lucía perezoso o cansado; todos los pobladores estaban activos y lucían de lo más amistosos.

—Aquí tenemos una Tienda Pokémon; allí encontrarás desde pokeballs o medicinas para salvaguardar la salud de tus compañeros -Steven se había detenido frente a aquel establecimiento de techo azul marino y albinas paredes.

—¿Te refieres a esas esferas rojas, verdad? -él asintió-. ¿Realmente es posible que no recuerde algo como esto? ¿O será cosa de que vengo de un sitio donde no hay esta clase de cosas sorprendentes...? -se auto cuestionaba. Y es que entre más conocía del mundo a su alrededor, más sofocada se sentía.

—Debes tomártelo con calma. El estrés no es bueno.

—Siento que el más estresado de los dos, eres tú, Steven -mencionó. Aunque su interés estaba puesto en las puertas eléctricas de la tienda; era casi como magia que pudieran abrirse automáticamente.

—Bien podrías tener razón -suspiró, masajeando su sien con cierto nerviosismo.

—Sé que no soy de gran ayuda en mi estado actual, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer, dímelo.

—Agradezco el gesto, pero no es ni prudente ni considerado que mande a una convaleciente al otro extremo de la ciudad a entregar un paquete.

—¿Y por qué no? -rodó los ojos ante la intachable compostura del hombre-. La herida del brazo es superficial y estoy segura que puedo seguir una dirección.

—Hay un pequeño bosque antes de llegar al suroeste de la isla. Así que estarías en riesgo -estipuló. Su lógica no podía ser cuestionada.

—No me gusta...estar sin hacer algo. Es decir, alteré tu itinerario y esas cosas. Y con tu amabilidad no haces las cosas mejor, ¿sabes? -¿eso era un reclamo descarado? ¿Se estaba quejando de que procurara su salud? ¿Acaso era cosa de su orgullo?-. Déjame ayudarte en algo para pagar tu hospitalidad.

—No es necesario -replicó. Era la primera persona que quería pasar por alto su buena voluntad sin atender a razones.

—No me gusta estar en deuda con las personas -se cruzó de brazos, como quien ofrece un ademán para darle más peso a sus palabras.

—Es bueno ver que hayas recordado algo sobre tu persona, pero...-ese par de ojos lo veían fijamente, negándose a caer ante sus hilarantes vocablos.

—Yo seré cuidadosa -estipuló-. Además... Dijiste que hacía un tiempo que no te pasabas por tu casa y tenías tiempo para relajarte. Así que aprovecha mientras yo voy a entregar ese paquete -Stone sólo exhaló con resignación. Ella había usado sus propias palabras en su contra; y lo peor del caso es que estaba en lo cierto.

—Eres bastante necia. No me imagino cómo serías en una batalla.

—Eso es un sí, ¿Steven? -sonrió con satisfacción. Sabía que se salió con la suya.

—Con dos condiciones. La primera, llevarás a un compañero contigo. Segundo, irás y volverás sin desviarte de la ruta.

—Suena muy razonable -eran indicaciones sensatas al fin y al cabo.

—Ahora continuemos con el recorrido...

Pareciera como si las interrupciones estuvieran a la orden del día. Aunque ahora el motivo era uno totalmente diferente y para no variar, giraba alrededor del peli plateado.

Él además de ser afamado por su magistral técnica de combate, también poseía popularidad entre las mujeres; nada como un joven apuesto, educado e inteligente. Indudablemente el prospecto perfecto por más de una razón.

—Debe estar agotado de su viaje, ¿no es así joven Stone? -cuestionaba una bonita chica con notable interés.

—Es recomendable tomarse algunas vacaciones. El trabajo en exceso es malo -decía otra con preocupación propia de alguien enamorada.

—Si aún no ha comido, puedo llevarle algo para que no pase hambre.

—Yo también debo hablarle de "usted" -fue en ese momento en que Shade caía en cuenta de que lo había tuteado vilmente.

—Agradezco su oferta, pero estamos bien de momento -sonrió tenuemente, logrando que ese grupo de féminas se deleitarán con su bonito rostro-. Sólo quisiera pedirles que fueran corteses con mi invitada. Estará viviendo aquí por un tiempo -pidió con amabilidad y diplomacia digna de un futuro jefe de negocios.

—...Ungh...-ella pudo sentir que esas amistosas y amorosas miradas ahora la atravesaban con envidia y odio puro-. Empiezo a creer que irme a ese bosque sola, es más seguro que quedarme en este pueblo con esas mujeres -dijo por lo bajo mientras fingía una cordial sonrisa.

—Ahora si me permiten -se excusó, abandonando el circulo humano del que era el epicentro-. Debemos continuar nuestro recorrido. Así que hasta luego -se despidió. Y aunque esas mujeres devolvían el gesto con cordialidad, no era igual con la "intrusa".

—Es usted todo un casanova, joven Steven -mencionó hasta hallarse lo suficientemente lejos del grupito de fans de Stone.

—No tienes que llamarme de usted. Segundo, ¿de dónde sacaste esa palabra? Tercero, no lo soy.

—Pero todas ellas quieren algo contigo. Incluso alguien con amnesia como yo puede notarlo -aseveró con humor.

—Tengo otros planes de por medio antes de pensar en ello.

—¿Salir a ver el mundo? ¿Embarcarte en una aventura que te haga sentir vivo? Al menos yo haría algo como eso... La emoción de descubrir algo desconocido o nuevo, es agradable y adictiva.

—Algo por el estilo -sus pasos se habían sincronizado con los de ella para no dejarla atrás-. Sin embargo, tengo obligaciones que cumplir.

—Supongo que ya hallarás el tiempo para ello -agregó antes de acelerar su paso. No sabía con exactitud qué era tan enorme y concurrido sitio al cual arribaron.

—Es el Gimnasio Pokémon de nuestra ciudad. Aquí vienen a probar su valía todos aquellos entrenadores que deseen postular para enfrentarse a la Elite Four y obtener el título de Campeón.

—Vaya que hay contendientes -fácilmente había contado a más de diez chicos, muchos de ellos que no pasaban de los once años-. ¿Pero no es arriesgado que niños salgan a la aventura con los peligros que hay?

—Se les da un compañero para su viaje, así que ya no están solos... Aunque claramente es osado.

—Estos niños sí que tienen valor -su heterocromática mirada se trasladó a un par de cuadras abajo-. ¿Y eso de allí es...?

—Un Centro Pokémon. Es prácticamente un hospital para pokémon.

—Una ubicación bastante acertada considerando que el gimnasio está detrás de nosotros.

El resto del recorrido por la candorosa Ciudad Algaria se suscitó sin problema alguno. Y gracias a la buena guía de Steven, pudieron abarcarlo prácticamente todo. Incluso el punto de partida que Shade debía seguir para entregar aquel importante encargo al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, el hambre y cansancio hicieron mella en los dos, por lo que se limitaron a regresar a casa. Pero para cuando se enfocaron en buscar algo de comer, se percataron de que el interior del refrigerador sólo albergaba alimentos caducos y mohosos. El sentimiento de desasosiego invadió a ambos.

—Ahora puedo notar y oler que hace mucho tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí -su voz sonaba graciosa gracias a que su nariz estaba siendo apretada por un par de dedos y evitar así la pestilencia.

—Tendremos que comprar algo para cenar -cerró en automático el frigorífico para ya no marearse con el hediondo olor de su interior.

—Pensaba que sabías cocinar.

—No es una de mis cualidades más resaltables -se excusó magníficamente.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Iana me dijo que venirme a vivir contigo era suicidio -expresó frescamente. Steven por su lado agradecía tener tanta paciencia y que esa mujer no estuviera allí para que le sermoneara al respecto.

Tras una breve salida y el que hubiera establecimientos de comida cerca de su domicilio, pudieron gozar de algo comestible y que indudablemente sabía tan bien como lucía. Por lo que tomaron asiento en el pequeño comedor.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que ver algo como eso –incluso alguien como él podía experimentar ese sentimiento llamado como pena.

—No hay problema. Pero hay que limpiar eso o no se podrá meter nada allí… Y considerando que no sabes cocinar y yo no recuerdo sí sé preparar algo, estamos en problemas.

—Generalmente por mis constantes salidas y que las amables vecinas solían traer ocasionalmente algo de comer, no me preocupaba mucho el asunto en cuestión.

—Dudo que vuelvan a traerte comida tan frecuentemente –puntualizó tras terminarse su última bola de arroz.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Llámalo intuición femenina –sonrió ladinamente, esperando a que él captara la indirecta-. ¿ _O es muy inocente o en verdad considera que los gestos de esas mujeres son mera amabilidad?¿Cuál de las dos?_

—Ahora hablemos sobre la entrega –se puso de pie, dejando su cena a medias, empezando a sacar algunas cajas que se escondían bajo el único librero que había en la sala-. Lo que debes de entregar es justamente este paquete.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que contiene? –la caja seguramente no excedía los 30 centímetros de largo. Y aunque creyó que era ligera, cambió de idea en el momento en que la sujetó entre sus manos; era pesada.

—Es una cápsula que es de vital importancia para el funcionamiento de una máquina de reanimación de fósiles –explicó-. Hay un camino perfectamente delimitado para llegar al otro lado del bosque, sin que tengas que cruzar las escarpadas montañas.

—Así que es costosa y valiosa –puso el inestimable paquete a un lado suyo, siendo cuidadosa de no dejarlo muy a orillas de la mesa.

—El hombre al que debes entregárselo se llama West Phoenix –porque el nombre no era suficiente, le entregó esa fotografía-. Y ya que el camino es largo, es recomendable que te vayas temprano.

—Entendido –incluso con una tarea en hombros le emocionaba el saber que saldría a explorar un lugar totalmente desconocido.

—Y abstente de desviarte o entretenerte –amenazó sutilmente. Era como un padre sobreprotector y estricto.

Fue en ese momento en que entendió lo que significaba el concepto de "temprano" para ese hombre. Seguramente ni siquiera eran las siete de la mañana ya que el cielo se encontraba oscuro con tenues atisbos de claridad; incluso se sentía el aire frío y el que no contemplara a ninguna persona transitando por la ciudad solamete acentuaba el hecho de que habían madrugado demasiado.

Al menos había tenido la delicadeza de acompañarle hasta la entrada que conectaba a la ciudad con esa zona natural. Y tal como él lo dijo, allí estaba el camino, delineado por el constante tránsito de las personas por esa zona.

—Mientras no te salgas del sendero, no tendrás dificultad alguna para llegar.

—Así que tú serás mi compañero de viaje –sus ojos enfocaron al pequeño Aron que le miraba con enorme curiosidad; no tenían ni media hora de haberse conocido.

—Cuídense mutuamente –observó a esos dos con seriedad.

—Andando entonces –Shade dio los primeros pasos, llevando a cuestas aquella mochila que guardaba recelosamente el importante paquete. El pequeño siguió su andar al poco tiempo.

A pocos metros de haberse adentrado en aquel mundo de altos y robustos árboles pudo percatarse de la frescura imperante; era como haber entrado a un lugar totalmente diferente, donde no sólo la panorámica lograría fascinar hasta al más fanático de la tecnología, sino se respiraba un aire mucho más ligero, puro y motivador.

Y entre más tramo recorría, más interés mostraba por su alrededor. Desde los sonidos particulares de cada criatura allí presente, hasta la flora tan colorida y variada. Incluso se encontraba ocasionalmente con algún pokémon endémico que le observaba con curiosidad; como si examinaran sus intenciones.

No había nada de malo en correr y sentir el viento rozando el rostro. El problema venía después de haber recorrido varios metros con esa modalidad y sentir que los pulmones requerían un receso para llenarse totalmente.

—Creo que me he emocionado innecesariamente…-se dejó caer de rodillas contra el suelo, respirando agitadamente-. Lo siento, debe ser difícil para un pokémon tan pesado como tú.

Aron se limitó a tumbarse sobre el piso y sacar la lengua; estaba muy fatigado.

—Steven dijo que nos tomaría aproximadamente un par de horas en llegar… Aunque… al menos ya ha amanecido –lo poco que podía apreciarse del amplio cielo le mostraba su candor y ese entrañable tono celeste que aludía a que la noche había sucumbido al fin.

Indudablemente había sido una mala idea aventurarse de esa manera sin siquiera llevar una botella de agua consigo o algún bocadillo. Aunque su único consuelo era que no estaba sola en ese dolor y que su querido compañero de viaje estaba igual.

—De todos modos no había nada comestible en ese refrigerador –suspiró, secando su frente del sudor. El calor era más marcado en ese momento del día-. Supongo que ya estaremos cerca, ¿no? –habló para Aron. Ahora miraban lo realmente imponente que era la cordillera montañosa. Estaban apenas al pie de la misma-. Bueno, continuemos o no llegaremos si descasamos cada quince minutos.

No dieron ni dos pasos cuando escucharon aquel estruendo perforándole los tímpanos, tanto por la proximidad del incidente, como por la innegable naturaleza de aquel grito. Alguien parecía no haber sido demasiado afortunado.

—¡¿Escuchaste eso…?! Se oyó como alguien…cayendo bruscamente –su mirada se dirigió hacia su izquierda. El funesto ruido provenía de aquella zona-. ¿Crees que…debamos ir a ver qué ha pasado? –ambos se miraron, asintiendo de manera silenciosa-. Si nos fijamos por dónde vamos, no creo que debamos preocuparnos por perdernos.

Corrieron tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían, al mismo tiempo que cuidaban en no convertirse en futuras víctimas en busca de ayuda. E ignorando totalmente que conforme más avanzaban, más se adentraban en el espeso corazón del bosque, llegaron a lo que indudablemente podía ser clasificado como un claro y de donde posiblemente hubiera provenido el alarmante ruido.

—…Increíble… -estaba fascinada por el dorado mundo que le ofrecía ese mar de vistosos y enormes girasoles. Es que era imposible no detenerse a admirarlos por largo rato; era innegablemente hermoso-. ¿Ah? –volvió en sí en cuanto Aron jaló de sus botas-. ¡Es cierto!

Sin mayor dilación ambos se separaron, buscando el más mínimo indicio de que alguien estuviera en apuros. Aunque en apariencia no parecía haber nada extraño o eso era lo que ella pensaba hasta que escuchó a Aron llamarle para que fuera hasta donde se ubicaba.

—Eso sí que ha sido una horrenda caída –entre tanta flor era difícil visualizar aquel angosto hoyo. Era algo así como una trampa que alguien había dejado a posta.

—¿Q-Quién…anda allí?

—Menos mal que estás consciente –el rostro de Shade y Aron se visualizaban con facilidad, apreciando la escena-. ¿Te duele algo pequeña?

—No…-su tímida y rosácea mirada enfocaron a esa joven-. Me resbalé por accidente… Pensé que nadie me escucharía.

—Andábamos de paso y te escuchamos.

—Está muy alto –la pequeña castaña contemplaba lo lejana que estaba su libertad en esos momentos.

—Quizás podamos hallar algo con lo que puedas subir, así que espéranos aquí.

—¿De verdad vas a ayudarme? –cuestionó. Parecía incrédula por la buena acción de un extraño.

—No creo que te guste estar allí abajo. Además, sería cruel dejar a una niña tirada a su suerte.

—G-Gracias.

—Eso dímelo cuando haya logrado sacarte de allí.

Buscar alguna clase de liana o parecido era mucho más complicado que decirlo, aunque no por ello iba a darse por vencida. Y que ahora estuviera toda polvosa como si hubiera estado en ese bosque por semanas y no un par de horas, era la muestra factible de que indagó lo suficiente.

Aunque era una lástima no haber obtenido ningún resultado positivo.

—La única opción que tenemos es cavar e ir escalonando el suelo –era el plan más viable que en ese momento les quedaba-. Bien, vayamos de una vez, que nos hemos alejado bastante del claro.

—"Nubes oscuras, ¿quién las atravesará? Quien fe tenga, su suerte probará."

—Estoy…segura de que estamos nosotros dos, ¿no Aron? -el pokémon acero/roca parecía igual de confundido que ella. ¿De dónde provenía esa voz que tarareaba con candor aquella corta oración?

—"Rayos y truenos, ¿quién los esquivará? Nadie osa hacerlo. ¿Qué razón habrá?"

—Se oye como un chico…pero…-ambos miraban en todas direcciones sin hallar absolutamente nada más que naturaleza. Por extraño que pareciera, no había ningún pokémon salvaje en ninguna parte.

No sabía qué era lo que le dejaba más patidifusa, el no escuchar más esa extraña canción o que todo se tornara desesperadamente más silencioso. Era como si estuvieran jugando con su mente.

—¿Acaso fue una alucinación…? –fue lo único que soltó al tiempo que retrocedía. Grave error; parecía haber chocado contra algo-. ¿Ah…?

Faltó poco para que saltara del susto. Pero gracias a que se calmó, evitó pasar un momento vergonzoso frente a ese joven.

—Luces como si hubieras visto a un muerto.

Sus pupilas poseían el envidiable dorado del oro y su piel era tan pálida que denotaba que no se exponía demasiado al sol o si lo hacía, era por períodos casi mundanos. Y el tono albino de su cabellera tampoco le ayudaba a pasar desapercibido.

—D-Disculpa, no vi que estabas…por aquí. Me has tomado por sorpresa –poco le faltó para sufrir un ligero mini infarto.

—No es usual ver caras nuevas por aquí –espetó, guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos. Incluso contempló una suave sonrisa burlona en sus labios-. ¿No eres oriunda de esta ciudad, verdad?

—Estoy viajando –era una clara mentira, pero no creía inteligente decirle todo así como así a un completo desconocido.

—…Respuesta inteligente –felicitó con ánimo-. ¿Acaso te has perdido del camino?

—No.

—Mi nombre es Liam, por cierto –se presentó, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

—Shade, un gusto –le costaba creer lo gélido que estaba. Aunque seguramente se debía a que andaba únicamente con esa camisa negra sin mangas y un pesquero tono caqui-. Imagino que andas curioseando.

—Me gusta cambiar de aires de vez en cuando –estipuló.

—Lamento tener que dejarte, pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer –el chico se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole continuar con su camino-. _Espero no se haya desesperado por estar esperando tanto tiempo._

O su memoria a corto plazo de verdad estaba más que defectuosa o se había confundido de camino en cuanto regresaba hacia el claro. Es que lo único que estaba frente a ella era un gran espacio bañado por los rayos del sol, ausente de cualquier flor, corrompido únicamente por hierbajos y ese pequeño grupo de Poochyena.

—Volvimos sobre nuestros pasos. Incluso la marca que dejamos está aquí –acarició ese pequeño rasguño que Aron dejó en la endurecida corteza de un venerable arce-. ¿Entonces qué ha pasado aquí…?¿Hemos…alucinado…? –sin importar cuánto intentara cuestionárselo, lo que había visto en ese pareja hace más de una hora atrás había sido real; al menos así fue como lo experimentó.

¿Qué es lo que podría estar mal con esa apetitosa y casi gourmet comida que descansaba a tan escasa distancia de aquel comensal como para que pasara totalmente desapercibida?¿Por qué toda su atención estaba puesta en la magnífica vista que tenía a menos de medio metro de donde permanecía de pie?¿Había algún significado especial tras la manía que su mano derecha con jugar con aquel dorado encendedor?

—¿Sucede algo Sr. Zhero? –interrogó el segundo hombre presente en tan majestuoso y cuidado despacho.

—Desde las Ruinas Alfa pasando por las Ruinas Sete hasta culminar en las Ruinas Sosiego. Toda la búsqueda ha sido infructuosa, James.

—Ha sido inspeccionado hasta el último recoveco de esas ruinas, mi señor. No hemos hallado pista alguna de dónde se podrían ubicar el resto de las cuatro llaves. Asimismo…-se abstuvo de continuar, clavando su castaña mirada en la revuelta cabellera carmesí de ese alto hombre trajeado-…se duda totalmente de que haya quedado sobreviviente alguno, incluyéndolos a ellos…

—¿Tienes pruebas absolutas de tal declaración? –siseó con hosquedad, clavando sus ambarinas pupilas en él. Era como una bestia salvaje y hambrienta, dispuesta a engullirlo en el momento en que dudara de su propia resolución.

—Nuestros hombres sometieron a todos sin dificultad alguna. Y las únicas molestias terminaron sucumbiendo a nuestro número y fuerza, mi señor –había sentido que su vida había peligrado momentáneamente e internamente se alegró de que el pelirrojo retornara su atención en la ciudad que se ubicaba varios pisos abajo.

—Con una no es suficiente –sus pasivas manos pasaron a ser macizos puños en un simple parpadeo-. Debemos hallarlos, debemos buscarles hasta por debajo de las piedras. Porque los sabios no permitirían que murieran tan fácilmente, no cuando guardan la clave para una de las utopías más grandes con las que la humanidad ha soñado.


	3. Conocimiento

Se había encargado de dar un par de vueltas más a la zona. Debía asegurarse totalmente de que no se había equivocado al volver y dejar a alguien esperando por su ayuda. Y aunque su acción había traído como consecuencias el profundizar aún más en ese bosque, al menos tenía la certeza de que todo había sido, posiblemente, producto de su imaginación.

—…La tarde ha caído y no hemos llegado aún. Lo peor es que no sé en dónde estamos exactamente –justamente lo que Steven le había prohibido que hiciera-. Posiblemente si rodeamos la cordillera inevitablemente llegaremos al otro lado de la ciudad… Aunque eso podría tomarnos demasiado tiempo.

Pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo, incluso si ya no tuviera las fuerzas suficientes para continuar. Había una tarea que le habían confiado y no debía claudicar; no después de la fe depositada en su convicción.

Aron iba por delante, atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso de los arbustos adyacentes. Shade por su parte se limitaba a agudizar la mirada para no tropezarse y no alejarse demasiado de las faldas de la montaña.

—Presiento que tendré que tragarme un sermón de vuelta a casa –la frescura de la noche era algo agradable cuando se ha estado sufriendo de bochorno todo el bendito día-. Pero tenemos una buena iluminación –la pálida y redonda luna, acompañada de su brillante batallón de estrellas, aportaban un místico escenario que no podía ser ignorado-. Fue una fortuna que encontráramos esas bayas, ¿verdad Aron?

Su siguiente paso se tambaleó abruptamente entre una lucha entre no caerse y no pisar a lo que estaba sobre el piso. ¿Qué hacía esa pequeña criatura durmiendo a pierna suelta en medio de lo que podría considerarse como un sendero?

—Por poco y lo piso…-rodeó al pequeño Zorua para no meterse en problemas innecesarios, sin embargo, éste no tenía esa misma idea pasiva-. No, no jales de mi mochila –ella halaba y ese pequeño hacía lo mismo.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue aquel largo y sonoro silbido. Uno que sosegó al siniestro pokémon y le hizo desistir de su futura travesura.

—Discúlpalo, es travieso y ama meterse en problemas con los extraños –si la luz natural del ambiente no le permitía distinguir adecuadamente el rostro de aquel hombre, la farola que llevaba consigo le ahorraría el esfuerzo de entrever en la oscuridad.

—¡…Es usted, West Phoenix….! –sus ojos se abrieron como platos soperos mientras el pequeño Aron literalmente estaba dando saltitos de alegría.

—De modo que tú eres la persona que se encargaría de traerme esa vital pieza –acarició su amplia barbilla partida, como conmemorando un viejo recordatorio-. Debes ser Shade, ¿no es así? –ella asintió ávidamente-. Steven me habló ayer por la noche diciéndome que mandaría a alguien para mi pedido.

—Y aquí está, sano y salvo –estipuló, tomando la mochila entre ambas manos-. L-Lamento la demora, pero tuvimos algunos inconvenientes en el camino.

—Lo importante es que ambos están bien. Este bosque es un poco peligroso…-mencionaba el canoso hombre de bonachón bigote-. De momento será mejor que me acompañes. Estoy seguro de que ambos deben estar cansados y hambrientos –a ambos se les iluminaron los ojos ante la promesa de comida.

Una media hora más de caminata en manos de un excelente guía que se conocía la zona como la palma de su mano, fue más que suficiente para arribar a aquella localidad poco visitada de la Ciudad Algaria.

Tuvo que dejar su curiosidad de inspeccionar para otro momento. Por ahora seguía los pasos de ese hombre.

—¿Y cuál era el motivo por el que andaba a estas horas en el bosque, Sr. West? –rogaba que el motivo no fuera una llamada del ex campeón preguntando por si ya había llegado el paquete.

—Estaba buscando algunos fósiles pokémon, Shade –expresó sueltamente, con una gran sonrisa. Se veía que era bastante alegre el hombre-. Los requiero para probar el funcionamiento de la máquina que se ha estado construyendo en Devon S.A. desde hace varios años atrás.

—¿Entonces no ha tenido éxito consiguiendo fósiles?

—Tengo algunos, pero quisiera conseguir otros provenientes del resto de las regiones. Es por eso que iba en busca de más, para poder intercambiar y esas cosas.

—Comprendo –aceleró el paso para estar a la par de aquel hombre-. Quisiera ver esa máquina, si es posible –expresó.

—Ohh, ¿una jovencita interesada en la paleontología?

—En realidad quiero familiarizarme lo más rápidamente posible con todo mi entorno… Perdí la memoria, así que tengo enormes lagunas mentales. Y es una condición desesperante.

—¿Algún traumatismo severo? Quizás algún fuerte shock emocional que te hizo bloquear todos tus recuerdos –conjeturaba con creciente interés.

—Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza –suspiró.

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer es experimentar numerosas vivencias, Shade. Se dice que los recuerdos bloqueados pueden ser accesibles cuando confrontas ciertas similitudes que pudieron acaecer anteriormente en tu vida.

—Hasta el momento nada.

—No te preocupes. Además, estás en buenas manos. Steven no te dejaría desamparada.

—¿Siempre es así de altruista? –curioseó.

—Puedo decir con plena seguridad de que sacó ese lado de su hermosa y amable madre. Ella era una persona excepcional, muy querida por todos –relató con enorme añoranza.

—¿Así que su mamá…? Me gustaría conocerla –confesó sinceramente. Aunque su pequeña sonrisa se esfumó al notar el semblante sombrío del risueño hombre; sintió que había dicho algo inapropiado que le obligaba a disculparse de inmediato.

—Lamentablemente su madre ya no está más con nosotros -su mirada se había apagado instantáneamente ante tal hecho-. Desapareció cuando Steven aún era un niño y nadie la ha visto desde ese entonces.

—Yo...siento haber hecho un comentario como ese.

—No podías saberlo, así que no te preocupes -le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa; una manera muy particular de que las cosas estaban bien-. Únicamente no menciones este tema frente a él. Aunque cuando dice que no le importa hablar al respecto, es claro que le afecta.

—Mi boca será una tumba -juró solemnemente.

—Ya hemos llegado -se detuvieron frente a ese enorme edificio. Muy posiblemente la construcción más alta de toda la ciudad.

—¡Qué enorme! -debía levantar su mirada tanto como le fuera posible para contemplar hasta dónde llegaba tan ostentosa construcción.

—Primero cenaremos algo y ya después vendrá el recorrido del lugar.

Tras entrar se percató de lo impecable que era todo y de lo fuera de lugar que estaba. Ya que no sólo iba toda sucia, sino también sus vestimentas harían rugir a la alarma del mal vestir. Y que ese grupo de impecables señoritas se rieran a su espalda apoyaba la noción de que debía conseguirse pronto un buen guardarropa.

Dejando a un lado aquel episodio, se dirigieron al elevador. Era una experiencia nueva para los dos visitantes; y contra todo pronóstico lo disfrutaron y desearon repetir.

La primera planta era el comedor comunal. Incluso había algunos hombres de bata, charlando amenamente.

—Iré a traerles algo, así que tomen asiento -el canoso hombre se retiró, dejándoles la elección de buscar donde cenar a ellos.

—Este sitio me gusta -Shade eligió una mesa al fondo, pegada a la única panorámica que allí había-. Me pregunto qué hora será...

—¿Ha escuchado lo que pasó en Johto? -la charla parecía tornarse interesante a un par de mesas de distancia.

—Ah, hablas del atentado de las Ruinas Alfa, ¿no es así?

—No solamente destruyeron parte de esas importantes ruinas, sino que atraparon a todos los Unowns que allí habían sin miramiento alguno -comentaba un tercero.

—La policía no tiene sospechosos, así que se ha quedado en un robo a gran escala -concluía el cuarto joven que compartía la mesa con esos tres parlanchines compañeros de trabajo-. Quizás es el temido regreso del Equipo Rocket.

—Parece ser que todavía se sigue hablando al respecto -esas simples palabras sacaron a Shade de su trance. Había estado escuchado atentamente la conversación de esos hombres.

—Los Unowns son criaturas capaces de interpretar los pensamientos y sentimientos humanos, así como los de los pokémon... Cumplen los deseos y sueños de las personas...

—Exactamente... O al menos eso es lo que el hombre ha creído hasta ahora. Pero son meras especulaciones porque nadie ha dado fe de que algo como eso haya pasado -ya había colocado la charola con apetitosos platillos. Hasta tomó asiento frente a ella-. También se les adjudica que puedan distorsionar la realidad.

—Yo creo que es verdad lo que se dice sobre ellos... Si hay pokémon como Jirachi que despierta cada mil años y es capaz de conceder un deseo, algo como lo que hacen los Unowns no es tan descabellado.

—Ya lo veo... Tu pérdida de memoria parece ser sorpresivamente muy selectiva.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que estoy intrigado por tu falta de recuerdos... Se supondría que no conmemoraras datos como éstos a menos que fuera conocimiento recientemente adquirido. ¿Entiendes mi punto, Shade?

—De alguna manera -no demoró en probar aquel curry; picoso pero delicioso.

La cena concluyó entre las anécdotas de aquel prominente investigador y la lluvia de preguntas que esa joven le ofertaba cada dos párrafos.

—En la tercera planta tenemos el área donde los fósiles son resguardados y cuidados para que podamos emplearlos en la prueba piloto de la siguiente semana -informaba West mientras transitaban por el citado departamento.

—Aquí no parece haber descanso. Ahora veo por qué Steven es algo compulsivo con sus labores.

—Al ser el próximo líder de empresas Devon, es usual que esté lleno de trabajo. Aunque aun así se las ingenia para hacer lo que más ama.

—Su pasión por las piedras -para ella todos esos trozos de roca eran iguales. Solamente las piedras elementales eran distinguibles.

—Jajajaja. Parece que ya has captado su esencia primaria -bromeó.

—Es un hombre con gustos excéntricos, sin duda.

Después de haber terminado de hacer turismo por todo el lugar, llegó el momento de tomar un bien merecido baño y dejarse seducir por Morfeo. Había sido un día de locos, así que era el momento de recargar baterías.

Y para el desazón de Shade y Aron, el nuevo día llegó en cuestión de nada. Aunque desearan seguir descansando, debían emprender la retirada.

—Tenemos que cruzar el bosque otra vez, Aron -susurró para su amigo, uno que se metió entre las cobijas una vez más-. Me pregunto qué estará haciendo... Bueno, seguramente algo relacionado con piedras.

No había nada mejor que acompañar una tranquila mañana con una taza de café y más si se está hojeando el periódico matutino. Sin embargo, alguien no deseaba que prosiguiera con su lectura.

Alguien tocaba insistentemente a su puerta, por lo que no tuvo mayor elección que abrir.

Lo único que encontró tras abrir fue aquella caja de madera con el etiquetado de frágil por todos lados.

—¿Y esto...? -su curiosidad era imperante y le orilló peligrosamente a tomar el perfecto cubo de madera-. Bastante ligero, pero queda claro que hay algo dentro -bastó agitar tenuemente su interior para admirar la tarjetilla que se desprendió de abajo de la caja-. "Cuatro puntos cardinales, perpetuos pero cambiantes por el paso del tiempo" -leyó pausadamente, analizando cada palabra-...Otra vez el mismo remitente...-lo que empezó siendo una posible broma estaba tornando aires totalmente diferentes.

Entró de inmediato. Colocó el paquete sobre el escritorio de su modesto despacho y dio inicio a la inspección de su contenido.

Allí estaban de nuevo aquellos trozos de piedra. No obstante, poseían diferente coloración y textura.

—¿De qué lugar se supone que son esta vez? -pensó-. La primera vez fue de Sinnoh, de las Ruinas Sosiego, donde terminamos conociendo a Shade...

No lo admitiría de buenas a primeras, pero tenía una ligera hipótesis que relacionaba a ese remitente misterioso con esa joven.

¿Era posible que el propósito de ese tal Liam fuera que la conociera? Era un razonamiento lógico, pero poseía un gran fallo: no había una certeza total de que acudiera a tal lugar ese mismo día y a esa hora especifica.

Todo estaba demasiado fríamente calculado para ser cierto.

—¿Quién eres y qué es lo que pretendes con esto? ¿Darme un mensaje acaso? -simplemente no iba dejarse amedrentar tan fácilmente. Habría de llegar al meollo del asunto.

Su tiempo en aquel centro de investigación había llegado a su fin. Así que se despidió del amable West y emprendió la retirada; ahora con provisiones adecuadas para la travesía.

—Ha sido una pasada el recorrer ese sitio. La tecnología es sorprendente, ¿no te parece Aron? -preguntó al desaparecido pokémon. ¿Dónde se supone que estaba si hace poco estaba a su lado?

—¿No crees que eres demasiado confiada con los desconocidos? -cuándo apareció ese chico en su camino?

—¿Eres Liam, cierto? Ayer casi me matas y hoy también -ni siquiera había abandonado aquella zona poblada y ya se topaba con desconocidos.

—Una querida amiga mía vive en este lugar y quise venir a visitarla aprovechando que ando por aquí -sus doradas pupilas permanecían fijas en ese Aron al que le daba de comer sobre la palma de su mano.

—Parece que le agradas -no le importó agacharse frente al peli blanco-. ¿De dónde eres?

—Johto -su respuesta no podía ser más escueta-. Provengo de la ciudad donde grandes entrenadores dragón han emergido.

—Los pokémon dragón son difíciles de controlar, por su carácter dominante.

—¿Lo crees? Yo los veo más como criaturas que buscan a alguien que sea digno de su poder -se levantó, guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos-. Ten un buen viaje, Shade.

—Lo mismo -retomó su andar, dejando atrás en poco tiempo al extraño chico-.  _Y creía que Steven era bastante particular, pero ese chico no se queda atrás._   _Aunque, ¿habrá acampado en el bosque?_

Para cuando logró llegar a casa después de su cansado viaje, no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera para soltar palabra alguna antes de hacerse a un lado para dejarle pasar. ¿Por qué tenía tanta prisa y a dónde se supone que iba?

En el aire sólo había un "volveré pronto y no te metas en problemas".

—Ha salido volando prácticamente -susurró Shade, mirando hacia la salida de la casa. Estaba sola junto con Aron-. Me pregunto si demorará mucho en regresar...

Suspiró resignada y llevó sus cosas hacia su habitación. Sabía que había algo que tenía que hacer o no podría acercarse a la cocina.

Y tras terminar se dirigió a enfrentar al guardián de los nauseabundos restos de comida.

—Bueno, al menos lo intentó -se apreciaba agua jabonosa, una esponja y una bolsa negra al lado del refrigerador-. Debo hacerlo sí o sí.

Si no terminó vomitando fue por mera férrea voluntad, ya que el olor se había intensificado desde que se fue.

—Al fin...acabó la pesadilla...-aunque juraba que ahora era ella la que apestaba-. Todavía tengo bocadillos que me dio el Sr West, pero no van a durar para siempre...-fue entonces cuando sus ojos apreciaron aquel sobre arriba del refrigerador con una pequeña nota-. Claramente piensa en todo -rió por lo bajo ante la buena puntada del peli azul-. Tengo que sobrevivir hasta que regrese.

Estaba consciente de cuántos días había estado fuera de la ciudad, así como del hecho de que lo que había dejado era insuficiente para subsistir apropiadamente durante las dos semanas que estuvo ausente.

Y quizás se planteaba la mejor manera de explicar su ausentismo. Así como una posible disculpa.

Así que para cuando estuvo a la entrada de su casa, demoró un poco en tocar. Aunque lo extraño fue que al primer impacto de su puerta contra la puerta, ésta cedió sin dificultad alguna.

—¡¿Pero qué...?! -él sólo pensó en la peor posibilidad. No obstante, cuando ya estuvo adentro quedó bastante sorprendido.

El piso estaba rechinante de limpio y todo el lugar desprendía un olor agradable. Las vitrinas relucían, dándole una mejor vista a su colección personal de rocas. Incluso aquellos cuadros que estaban ladeados, lucían centrados.

Se había realizado una limpieza exhaustiva que se apreciaba sin dificultad alguna.

—Joven Stone -aquella mujer entrada en años le saludó cordialmente. Venía desde la cocina.

—Buenas tardes -respondió a su saludo cortésmente.

—Steven, al fin regresaste -allí estaba ese rostro conocido. Y curiosamente llevaba un delantal puesto-. Bienvenido.

—Vendré mañana para enseñarte algo más, Shade -se despidió la anciana alegremente.

—¿Qué ha pasado? -porque Steven no se enteraba de nada. Aunque simplemente le bastó dirigirse a la cocina para obtener su respuesta.

—Ya que íbamos a morirnos un día de estos de hambre, le pedí a ella que me enseñara a cocinar... Sólo sé hacer cosas básicas, pero creo que es suficiente para que podamos comer -mencionó altivamente.

—¿Curry? -aquella olla estaba repleta de aquel preparado marrón con verdura picada.

—Justamente. Y también hay arroz -señaló aquella arrocera que estaba en marcha-. Cuando limpié encontré muchas cosas, como esta vaporera.

—Gracias por encargarte de la casa -incluso mostrando atisbos de vergüenza se le veía cargado de serenidad-. Lamento haberme ido así de repente. Tuve una emergencia.

—Descuida. Ya me contaron sobre tu ajetreada vida -expresó con una sonrisilla burlona-. Imagino que tienes hambre, así que sentémonos a comer.

—No puedo rechazar tan cortés oferta -le siguió el juego.

Las salidas ocasionales de aquel ex campeón ya no le extrañaban en lo más mínimo. De hecho podría decirse que se acostumbró rápidamente a ese particular estilo de vida sin demasiado problema; al fin y al cabo, cuando él no estaba podía tener más libertad de explorar la ciudad o de incluso adentrarse un poco en aquel bosque junto con Aron.

Así que con una puerta cerrándose tras la usual despedida, tuvo la casa nuevamente para ella sola y Aron.

—¿Qué podríamos hacer? Regresará hasta pasado mañana, así que…

Su compañero fiel solucionó su dilema trayendo en un santiamén aquella cubeta entre su hocico, y claro, no podía faltar una pequeña pala. Alguien había adquirido las manías de su entrenador a pulso.

—No hemos ido a la zona de los manglares… Quizás hallemos algo interesante por allí –sonrió campante.

¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no pisaba aquel fastuoso y afamado lugar? Posiblemente desde que entregó su título de campeón a Plubio; la persona que desde su punto de vista, era la más apropiada para portar semejante honor y responsabilidad. Y aunque quisiera maravillarse con la vista que se apreciaba de camino a la Liga Pokémon, le estaban esperando por lo que debía de apresurar el paso.

Tras un apretón de manos, ambos accedieron al recinto.

—¿Cuál ha sido la razón por la que me has llamado Wallace? –interrogó Steven con premura.

—Necesitamos de tus conocimientos, querido amigo mío –estipuló con una seriedad pocas veces vista.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—¿Has escuchado el rumor sobre el saqueo y vandalismo hacia las Ruinas Alfa, no es así? –Steven asintió-. Todos saben que lo único que hay allí son Unowns y que éstos claramente no se dejan ver por las personas así como así, por lo que… ¿qué es lo que buscan allí?

—Dudo que sean simples saqueadores –musitó, agudizando su mirada. Trataba de hallar una respuesta.

—Se han encontrado zonas en las que han removido ciertas cantidades de roca, como si hicieran un sondeo de acuerdo a un dado fraccionamiento de la zona. Así que deben estar buscando algo relacionado con la composición de las ruinas. Y bueno, es allí donde tú entras, amigo mío.

—…Si encontramos algo inusual en los componentes de dichas ruinas podríamos conjeturar sobre el objetivo que persigue el que esté detrás de estos ruines actos…

—Con lo apasionado y obsesivo que puedes llegar a ser para estas cosas, eres el candidato perfecto –si eso era una especie de halago, el peli azul no lo tomó de buena gana-. ¿Qué? No soy yo el que tiene a una bonita joven viviendo bajo mi techo y dejándole todas las tareas de la casa como si fueran marido y mujer –pronunció con lentitud, arrastrando palabra por palabra y si eso no era suficiente, también le codeó con vileza-. De esto se trata nuestra juventud, Steven… ¡De ese oleaje indómito de apasionadas y profundas emociones que golpean desbordantes contra nuestro corazón! –poetizó con tono vehemente y la mirada cargada de júbilo, luciendo magistral mientras llevaba a cabo aquella pose que tanto le caracterizaba.

—Me voy a Johto…en este momento –alguien ya se dirigía hacia la salida. Lástima que el otro le detuviera e incluso le echara el brazo encima.

—No te olvides de esto –sobre la mano del ex campeón se encontraban esos dos tickets de ferry.

—¿Por qué dos?

—No pensarás dejar a esa pobre chica con amnesia sola por tanto tiempo, ¿verdad? –que Steven desviara su mirada hacia otro lado, lo decía todo-. Te aclaro que tú fuiste el que quiso ayudarla –se apartó de su lado, cruzándose de brazos-. Además, conocer otros aires podría ser benéfico para su memoria.

—Podrías tener razón –guardó los boletos sin más-. Te hablaré si encuentro algo sustancial –comunicó. Aunque no entendía el porqué de esa amplia sonrisa; era como si tramara algo.

—Tómate tu tiempo, Steven.

Su calzado había quedado atrás mientras le hacía compañía al resto de su ropa.

El día era precioso, con un clima agradable y no quería pasearse por aquella espectacular zona de manglares cuidando de no mojarse mientras se apartaba de la diversión. Así que no era mala idea usar ese sencillo traje de baño negro.

—¿Estarás bien allí, Aron? –el pequeño estaba moviéndose con cierta agilidad sobre las gruesas y salidas raíces de esos árboles para abarcar terreno-. Eres todo un aventurero –le siguió sin más.

Tuvieron la precaución de alejarse de los pokémon salvajes que allí vivían, ya que no estaban en condiciones para pelear; así como tampoco contaban con la ventaja elemental de su lado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres alcanzar?

Se aproximó hasta donde Aron se encontraba. Estaba muy dispuesto a romper con sus patas la raíz que entorpecía su visión y que al mismo tiempo llevaba hasta el objeto que captó su atención.

—No lo hagas, o caerás y estaremos en problemas… Eres muy pesado y es imposible que pueda cargarte –acarició la cabeza del animalito para tranquilizarle-. Es más fácil que me sumerja y la tome por ti.

La zambullida fue mucho más tardada de lo que se imaginó, sin embargo, el objeto hallado valió el esfuerzo y tiempo invertidos. Al menos así lo creyeron sus actuales propietarios.

En su mano se encontraba aquella piedra semipreciosa, altiva, brillante, embebida de un verde suave que podría cautivar a cualquiera sin demasiado esfuerzo. Una joya que indudablemente se vería hermosa en cualquier artilugio que la poseyera.

—Me pregunto qué será… Es muy bonita…-la verdadera magia parecía haberse materializado en ese mineral en cuanto la alzó hacia lo alto, permitiendo que los rayos solares incidieran sobre ella, como una lluvia matinal-….Increíble…-se quedó totalmente enganchada ante lo que sus ojos admiraban atónitos y maravillados. Ella juraba que en ese pequeño fragmento se podía apreciar el celeste mar en constante movimiento; era como sumergir toda su humanidad en las peligrosas entrañas de ese inmenso cuerpo de agua.

No sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado sentada frente a aquella pila de heno, de lo único que tenía cuenta es que los tibios rayos del sol se filtraban maravillosamente desde la ventana, dándole tanto claridad a esa parte del establo, como la calidez necesaria para que esos seis pequeños huevos terminaran de empollarse.

Y aunque deseaba extender sus manos y tomar entre sus brazos alguno de esos huevecillos, se abstuvo, tanto porque sabía que estaba prohibido como por la llegada de aquel anciano. Uno que acarició su pequeña cabeza como recompensa por su entereza y dedicación.

—Abuelo, ¿aún les falta mucho para que nazcan?

—No comas ansias mi pequeña. Pronto nacerán y contemplarán nuestro hermoso mundo –mencionó sonriente. Incluso se tumbó al lado de su adorable nieta.

—¿Por qué seis, abuelo?¿Algún motivo en especial por ese número?

—Por las virtudes que nuestro pueblo posee… ¿O es que ya no las recuerdas?

—¡C-Claro que sí…! En la escuela nos la enseñaron… Amar, Respetar, Ayudar, Participar, Dar, Unir…-numeraba con cada uno de sus pequeños dedos.

—Exactamente… Cada una de esas virtudes son necesarias para que nuestra ciudad pueda mantener su unidad y seguir respirando paz y armonía… Es por eso que cuando nuestros compañeros nacen, cargan consigo el símbolo de cada una de estas virtudes… Para que estén siempre a nuestro lado y jamás las olvidemos… Debemos hacer el bien y evitar en la medida posible el uso de la violencia.

—¿Pero si la persona es muy mala?¿Y si ha hecho cosas realmente crueles? –llevó su mirada hacia el envejecido hombre. Exigía una respuesta satisfactoria.

—Debe ser castigado, claramente. Pero nunca con la muerte… Eso solamente nos haría a nosotros un peor monstruo que ellos –aclaró su garganta, enfocando su atención en su nieta-. Pero no debes preocuparte por nada. Gente como esa jamás llegará a esta ciudad.

—Es cierto. Ellos están para protegernos, ¿no es verdad? –sus labios dibujaron rápidamente una amplia sonrisa, bañada en esperanza y enorme ilusión.

—…Claro que sí, después de todo, son los Cuatro Guardianes Celestiales y no poseen rival alguno…

¿Qué había sido todo eso?¿Cómo fue que su mente se trasladó a aquel momento que no le resultaba en lo más mínimo familiar?¿Por qué tenía ese hormigueo carcomiéndole el corazón al tiempo que sentía esa pesadez en su garganta?¿Cuál era el motivo que provocaba el frágil desliz de esas tibias pero escandalosas lágrimas si consideraba que esa memoria era entrañable y amena?

Sacudió su cabeza para salir del estupor y secó sus mejillas con velocidad abismal. No quería estar en ese estado por demasiado tiempo.

—Bien, supongo que es un avance… ¿Pero tiene que ser tan lento el proceso? –se recargó sobre las soberanas raíces que habían evitado que cayera contra el suelo en cuanto su mente accedió a su inconsciente-…En verdad quiero recordarlo todo sobre mi pasado… Quiero saber quién soy en realidad…


	4. Malos entendidos

Su rostro no engañaba a nadie. Realmente se le veía emocionada tras abordar tan imponente y enorme ferry. Uno que les llevaría hasta tierras lejanas y totalmente desconocidas, al menos para ella. Y aunque era una travesía de varios días ninguno estaba realmente inmutado.

Al menos eso era en el aspecto del transporte. En cuanto llegó el momento de apreciar los camerinos designados, reaccionaron colosalmente. Y es que alguien no había apreciado ese pequeño detalle. Razón por la que ahora se encontraban en medio de ese camarote.

—Ese Wallace la ha vuelto a hacer...-Steven no debió haber bajado la guardia y creer que no saldría con una travesura.

—Es espacioso y tenemos vista al fondo marino -Shade estaba disfrutando del par de ventanillas que poseían; allá afuera había enorme variedad de pokémon acuáticos.

—Tomaré la de la izquierda -notificó el peli azul.

—Está bien -le observó de soslayo. Había dos camas individuales separadas por un buró y su curiosa lámpara en forma de Sunflora.

—Has estado criando muy bien a Aron -el pequeño se había aproximado hasta él con la intención de que le acariciara-. Han estado peleando contra otros pokémon, ¿cierto...? -un tenue escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven; les había cachado.

—No tantos como crees, Steven -se giró hacia el chico para encararle-. Y en su mayoría eran de entrenadores que se pasaban por la ciudad -se justificó-. Pero esas cosas no tienen importancia... Mira esto -de la bolsa de su short había sacado dos pequeñas piedras, una de un verde suave y otra de un tono carmesí templado; ella sabía que las piedras eran su debilidad, así que había que sacar ventaja de ello.

Tomó ambas sin mayor dilación, examinándoles con su ojo experto. Y por los gestos faciales que hacía, estaba complacido de lo que veía.

—...Lucen como alejandritas... Son bastante raras, especialmente con tan buen grado de pureza. Aunque...es extraño -puso ambas contra luz. En una se apreciaba la bravura del mar y en la otra, la sed caótica del fuego-, ya que deberían adquirir un determinado color tras la incidencia de la luz, sin embargo, son diferentes para cada caso -estaba intrigado al respecto-. Quizás es otro tipo...

—Las hallamos por la zona de manglares.

—He examinado esa parte varias veces y no recuerdo haber encontrado nada significativo.

—Aron tiene buen olfato para esto -y no mentía-. Se parece a ti.

—¿Puedo...? -ella se adelantó a su propuesta y afirmó-. Quizás terminé contratándoles como asistentes -ironizó.

—Nos lo pensaremos -bromeó.

La hora de la comida llegó y eso sólo significaba una sola cosa: era momento de dirigirse hacia el restaurante del barco y ver algo en la carta que fuera de su agrado.

Desde el techo colgaban esos ostentosos y llamativos candelabros de cristal que aportaban su grado de elegancia al ya pomposo lugar.

Un piso protegido y resaltado gracias a aquella carmesí alfombra, mesas vestidas de albos manteles y decoradas con exuberantes flores naturales, y música instrumental de fondo, eran los indicativos de que viajaban en primera clase.

—Tu amigo sí que tiene influencias o dinero -Shade y Steven ya habían tomado asiento y ahora hojeaban el menú.

—Él es...excéntrico en muchos sentidos. Después de su automóvil volador, ya me espero lo que sea con él.

—Mencionaste que es el actual Campeón de la Liga, y que además es un increíble Coordinador; tengo mucha curiosidad de conocerlo.

—Él parece tener ese mismo deseo... Pero por razones distintas -suspiró desganado.

—Algún día me gustaría probar suerte con alguien tan bueno como él o con alguien como tú -hablando de comentarios que descentralizaban al joven Stone.

—¿Quieres ser una entrenadora?

—¿No puedo?

—Nunca dije que no podías. Es sólo que me tomaste en curva, es todo. ¿Puedo saber el motivo?

—...Conocer nuevas regiones –respondió rápidamente-. Y claro, porque es emocionante combatir. Y si quiero hacer algo como eso, necesito ser una entrenadora -versó con el entusiasmo de un crío.

—Necesitarás compañeros de viaje, confiables y fuertes...ya que hay gran peligro allá afuera.

—Si niños de diez pueden hacerlo, creo poder lograrlo también -ejemplificó.

—Pues creo que ya tienes a tu primer compañero -no lo decía sólo porque sí. Ese Aron miraba con enorme seguridad a la joven.

—Pero si es tuyo. Son como familia... Yo no puedo aceptarlo –negó moviendo sus manos de acá para allá.

—Odio admitirlo, pero te quiere más a ti que a mí -sonrió socarrón-. Así que está bien. Sé que lo cuidarás bien, Shade –insistió.

—Cuidaré muy bien de él -ese Aron estaba igual de feliz que ella.

—Necesitarás esto también -frente a ella se hallaban esas miniaturas de ultraballs-. Son más efectivas que las normales y te irán bien ya que estás comenzando.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Steven se quedó completamente como una piedra, tanto por su acción como por no saber cómo reaccionar en momentos fortuitos como esos. No había nada malo en un abrazo, pero fue ten repentino que lo dejó en blanco.

Él sólo miraba el puesto vacío frente a él y experimentaba aún la sensación de aquel abrazo lateral.

—Ahora sí podremos ampliar el equipo, Aron -ya había vuelto a su sitio y charlaba amenamente con su pequeño compañero de acero.

—Ah...-sacudió su cabeza y retomó el tema en el que estaba-. Imagino que querrás hacerte del título de Campeón, ¿verdad? Deberás hacerte de las ocho medallas para poder desafiar a Wallace.

—No estoy interesada en el título. Sólo quiero enfrentarle y si para ello debo obtener las medallas, lo haré -aclaró con tintes de seriedad-. No creo ser capaz de llevar una carga tan grande, y sobre todo, siento que no podría estar quieta, esperando a que vengan a retarme.

—Tu honestidad puede ser abrumadora para muchos -se cruzó de brazos, mirándole fijamente-. Pero es una cualidad que me agrada.

La charla podría haber continuado, pero el repentino trajineo de los pasajeros junto con sus agudos gritos pusieron en alerta a ambos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

La gran mayoría de las mesas habían sido volteadas y mucha de la utilería estaba hecha añicos. Sin mencionar que casi toda la alfombra estaba empapada.

Quién diría que habría un polizonte a bordo y que quisiera brindarles un verdadero espectáculo.

—¡¿Un Mudkip?! -exclamó Shade en cuanto vio al pequeño lanzando chorros de agua a diestra y siniestra.

—Hay que detenerlo -estipulaba Steven-. Y creo que está es la oportunidad perfecta para ustedes dos -miró a la futura entrenadora, indicándole que debía de ir por ese revoltoso pokémon.

—Podemos manejarlo, Aron.

Evadir los chorros de agua no era demasiado problema. Pero estar a la defensiva no iba a ser suficiente, no cuando ese Mudkip lo menos que quería era quedarse quieto; motivo por el que las embestidas comandadas por Aron no estaban siendo efectivas. Aunque gracias a su defensa férrea el único que se lamentaba por arremeter en su contra era ese pokémon.

—Sólo terminarás lastimándote seriamente si sigues con eso.

Aquel mundo de burbujas impactó contra el piso, denotando que claramente había fallado y ahora debía resistir el embiste de Aron.

Había que felicitarle por no rendirse y estar al pie del cañón. Pero la situación no podía seguir más tiempo de esa manera.

El esférico fue lanzado, no obstante, retornó en un santiamén a la mano de Shade.

—Tiene entrenador...-expresó con cierta incredulidad.

—Pues deberíamos quizás… -le sorprendía que ese pequeño todavía tuviera energías para lanzador un chorro de agua y correr hacía el piso superior. ¿Querría que le siguieran?

Ambos terminaron persiguiendo al pequeño pokémon entre el ancho pasillo de la clase alta de del barco.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta se había detenido frente a una puerta en particular. Incluso estaba empujándola para abrirla; pero su esfuerzo era totalmente inútil.

—¿Y si su entrenador está en problemas y quiere que le ayudemos? -la conjetura de Shade podría ser muy acertada.

—Pero está completamente cerrada con llave -Steven ya había intentado abrir, pero nada.

—Pues él no va a detenerse fácilmente.

No sabían qué era más doloroso, verlo embestir contra esa puerta de acero que no cedería nunca sin importar lo que se esforzara o que sus heridas fueran en aumento.

—Iré a pedir las llaves.

—No hay tiempo para ello -su mirada señalaba al audaz Mudkip que no aguantaría mucho de seguir así-. Aron, ayúdale.

—Tienes razón -con su Aggron aportando su granito de arena, la situación ya no era tan peliaguda.

Sí, había alguien herido y que exigía atención médica urgente, pero no quien estaban esperándose.

¿Cómo habían osado dejar a aquel Absol tumbado sobre el cojinete mientras agonizaba entre una clara fiebre y esa herida en su costado derecho?

—Se ve terriblemente mal -ella intentó acercarse, pero ese fiero guardián le cortaba el paso-. No voy a herirlo, sólo quiero ayudarlo.

—Necesitamos asistencia médica o no podría salir de ésta –Steven se apresuró a buscar ayuda. Cada minuto contaba.

Tras un poco más de insistencia pudo acercarse al malherido pokémon siniestro, agacharse frente a éste y revisar si aún continuaba respirando. Para su suerte todavía podía escuchar las pulsaciones de su corazón; aunque su pequeño atrevimiento había tenido un ligero coste.

—Si todavía eres capaz de reaccionar así, entonces debes estar mejor de lo que luces –aquel arañazo sobre su mano lucía peor de lo que en realidad dolía.

—¿Es aquí donde hay un pokémon malherido? –Shade reconoció de inmediato a esa mujer que permanecía al pie de la puerta; era imposible no hacerlo cuando llevaba ese característico uniforme de enfermera y ese par de Chansey a su lado.

—En realidad son dos –Mudkip yacía tumbado sobre el suelo, intentando recuperar el aliento perdido.

—Por favor, permítenos trabajar. Te aseguro que ellos dos estarán en buenas manos –habló como toda una profesional.

Ella abandonó la habitación junto a Aron para que pudiera trabajar y lograr que esos dos pequeños escaparan de cualquier peligro. De momento debía de buscar un poco de alcohol y una venda, ya que esa herida superficial continuaba sangrando.

Sin embargo, en su trayecto de vuelta a su camarote terminó chocando accidentalmente con alguien que no únicamente iba en sentido contrario, sino que parecía llevar toda la prisa del mundo. Lo cual provocó que ambos cayeran contra el suelo.

—Ungh… Lo siento, no miré por donde iba –ella fue la primera en disculparse.

—Tengo prisa y la gente interponiéndose en mi camino –chasqueó la lengua con malhumor. Incluso ya se había puesto de pie, mirándole detenidamente –vaya actitud tan borde que se cargaba el chaval-. Como sea, debo poner en su lugar al insolente que tiró abajo la puerta de mi camarote.

—Ey, espera…¿tú eres el entrenador de un Mudkip y un Absol? –cuestionó con el humor perturbado.

—¿Ah, te refieres a esos inútiles? Lamentablemente sí… Sencillamente no están al nivel del resto de mi equipo, por lo que los dejé en la habitación para que no molestaran mientras me encargaba de ganar algunas batallas.

—Pues uno de ellos está severamente herido –se puso de pie, por mero impulso. Esas palabras dichas tan a la ligera acompañadas de esa mirada de prepotencia estaban haciendo hervir su sangre sin dificultad alguna. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cretino e inhumano?-. Los pokémon no son débiles, son sus entrenadores los que en ocasiones no saben manejarlos o mejor dicho, no hacen uso de una buena estrategia… No culpes a esos dos por tu propia incompetencia –sentenció crudamente, sin endulzarle las palabras ni un poco.

—¿Me sermonea la persona que tiene un pequeño y estúpido Aron? –su carcajada posiblemente podía escucharse hasta el aflasto-. Mejor úsalo de pisa papales -el pequeño pokémon le gruñó sin condolencia alguna, clavando su enfurecida mirada en él-. Quítate de mi camino piedra con patas.

El primer error de ese hombre fue soltar esa sarta de insultos hacia tal temperamental criatura. El segundo, fue el patearlo para quitarlo de su camino.

—Eres un idiota…tanto por lo que le hiciste a tus pokémon, como por patear a un pokémon de acero y más si sabías que podía hacerte una defensa férrea –Shade sólo miraba al chico girar sobre el suelo, quejándose de un punzante dolor en su pie derecho; seguramente un par de dedos se fracturaron en su estúpido acto.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Ese chico está llorando del dolor!

—¡¿Pero qué ha pasado?! –no sorprendía que unas cuantas cabecitas chismosas hubieran decidido asomarse desde sus camerinos a ver lo que pasaba en el corredor.

—…Quiso hacerle daño a mi Aron, así que lo pateó indiscriminadamente. Pero cualquiera sabe que eso es un acto no muy inteligente –les dijo ella para saciar la sed de cotilleo que poseían esos ricachones-. Así que con su permiso –ya no tenía más razones para permanecer allí y menos que ahora todos querían enterarse del chisme.

Tras estar de vuelta en su habitación se limitó a dirigirse hacia el baño para lavar su herida y ponerse un nuevo cambio de ropa; la escandalosa sangre había teñido parte de sus vestimentas y no le hacía gracia ir de acá para allá con algo como eso.

Desinfectó la herida con lo que encontró en el salón de baño y buscó una pequeña venda para terminar con el trabajo y no ser sorprendida de nuevo por manchas carmesí en sus ropajes.

—Hay una piscina, ¿cierto? –empezó a hacer memoria al tiempo que abandonaba el cuarto de baño, tomando asiento en su respectiva cama-. Deberíamos ir a disfrutar un poco. Después de conocer a ese patán me ha quedado un mal sabor de boca, Aron.

—Te alegrará saber que esos dos están fuera de peligro y pronto podr…

El ex campeón de Hoenn enmudeció. Sentía que la quijada se le había quedado un poco trabada en cuando notó que había cometido el gravísimo error de haber entrado sin pedir consentimiento.

Ante sus ojos yacía una chica de pie, terminándose de quitar esa terca blusa que no quería quedar al primer jalón. Por lo que tenía frente a él a una joven en ropa interior, terminando de librarse de lo único que cubría su parte superior.

—¡L-Lo…siento…! -vociferó con notable vergüenza tanto en su timbre de voz como en su rostro. Ahora había aprendido por las malas que debía tocar siempre.

—¿Steven…? Me pareció escucharlo…-ahora estaba totalmente sola y no comprendía qué había pasado-. ¿Será que es muy feo este traje de baño, Aron? –el pequeño no comprendía de modas, así que rodó los ojos.

Había tomado la mejor elección de todas en cuanto decidió ir a la piscina para tomar un poco el sol y darse un buen chapuzón. Ya que no sólo había un clima envidiable y propio de verano, sino también mucha gente divirtiéndose a lo grande.

Y aunque le costó algo de trabajo persuadir a cierto hombre para que le acompañara, al final lo logró y ahora contaba con su presencia. Aunque continuaba evadiéndole un poco la mirada por el momento vergonzoso que él mismo creó.

—Ya te dije que era un traje de baño, Steven –soltó por novena vez de camino a la piscina.

—Tocaré la próxima vez.

—Aunque si lo piensas bien…los trajes de baño y la ropa interior son prácticamente lo mismo…-lo había dicho a posta para hacer que Stone terminará ruborizándose tenuemente.

—¡Shade!

—Ya, ya, me disculpo… Aunque…-pasó su mirada en el joven de bermudas negras y camisa blanca-, ¿por qué la camisa?¿No es mejor únicamente con el short?

—Así estoy bien –ya estaba recompuesto de la bromita de la chica.

—¿No piensas meterte en el agua entonces? –curioseó, examinando sus gestos con cuidado.

—Estoy bien de este modo –repitió, a la vez que se dirigía hacia una silla playera de madera con claras intenciones de tenderse allí y reposar.

—Ya vas a estar trabajando quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, así que debes relajarte un poco, Steven.

Ella le había tomado del brazo sorpresivamente mientras que Aron aportó un suave empujón para mandar a Stone dentro de la piscina. Mala idea de estar muy cerca de la orilla y tener a una chica como ella queriéndote arrojar a esa masa de agua sin pensárselo dos veces.

Claramente esa camisa era un verdadero estorbo en esos momentos. Aunque al mismo tiempo podría considerarse como un verdadero regalo divino; al menos así lo veían varias jovencitas de alrededor que se deleitaban de la albina prenda pegándosele al bien cuidado abdomen y torso del ex campeón.

—¿Refrescante, no es así? –preguntó inocentemente. Él solamente sacudió su cabellera.

—Pequeños bribones –canturreó.

—No es tan malo, no te quejes –ella por su lado estaba más que bien en el agua-. No pasará nada si te relajas y diviertes como el resto. Incluso tu cuerpo te lo agradecerá.

—Volverás a tirarme aquí si me salgo, así que…no me queda más remedio –aquella sonrisa espontánea fue la mejor respuesta que pudo obtener. Y por alguna razón le resultó de lo más linda-. ¿Sucede algo? –cuestionó ante el repentino mutismo de la chica.

—Nada. Disculpa –expresó rápidamente-. Veamos lo que el señorito Stone es capaz de hacer –le desafió-. ¿Una carrera de aquí al otro lado de la piscina, te parece?

Debían haber advertido que estar haciendo tanta actividad física terminaría por abrirles el apetito, así que tuvieron que abandonar la piscina y buscar algo para comer.

—Ahora que recuerdo no empezamos siquiera a comer por lo que sucedió con Mudkip y ese Absol –Shade estaba sentada al borde de la piscina, chapoteando un poco el agua. Steven por su lado estaba a su lado, ya sin esa empapada camisa encima.

—Ciertamente me muero de hambre, que hasta creo que estoy oliendo algo delicioso de comer…

No eran alucines propios de la inanición, en realidad no había olido mal. Había algo que estaba provocando que más de uno quisiera acercarse a esa pequeña área donde alguien trabajaba afanosamente frente a aquella parrilla, viéndosele más que concentrada en su tarea por hacer no sólo perfectas crepas sino unas verdaderas obras de arte.

—…¿Qué son? Se ven exquisitas –porque Shade movida por su estómago se dirigió hacia ese sitio.

—Crepas –habló la mujer con una sonrisa llena de confianza-. Son una especialidad culinaria de mi tierra natal.

—¿Están a la venta? –fue la pregunta de Steven.

—Para un caballero tan apuesto como tú, hay precio especial –le guiñó el ojo coquetamente.

—¿Te ha dado frío repentinamente? –estaba claro que Stone sintió un tremendo escalofrío en cuanto esa alta y bien fornida rubia le coqueteó de esos modos.

—No…en realidad…

Había sido una buena compra. El precio era accesible y el sabor era incomparable con cualquier otra cosa que hubieran tenido la oportunidad de probar anteriormente; y bueno, gracias a su apetito terminaron comprando varias piezas. Así que ahora comían cerca de la piscina, como otros más.

—Nunca antes había visto a ese pokémon…-la mirada de Shade no se había despegado de ese rosáceo y encantador pokémon; es que era ternura a niveles estratosféricos.

—A mí tampoco me parece del todo familiar…-aquella monada estaba tomando el sol a su lado, comiendo alegremente lo que su dueña había preparado especialmente para ella.

—Es normal, ya que dudo que alguno de los entrenadores de Hoenn sepan cómo hacer evolucionar a Eevee a su tipo hada –respondió la mujer de mirada violeta-. Su nombre es Sylveon. ¿Una lindura, no es cierto?

—Lo es… Aunque no sabía que existía ese tipo.

—Ni yo…-secundaba Stone-. Nunca se deja de aprender cosas nuevas. Aunque eso me despierta una curiosidad al respecto. ¿De dónde viene usted?

—Oh, no me llames de usted –pidió con amabilidad-. Mi nombre es Roxanne, encantada de conocerlos –se presentó la mujer. Ese par hicieron lo mismo en breve-. Vengo de Kalos para maravillarme del sabor de Johto. Aunque hice una parada momentánea por Hoenn.

—¿Kalos….? Mmm…Está bastante retirado de aquí –Steven sentía enorme curiosidad por un territorio que apenas había tenido oportunidad de conocer a través de los libros.

—¿Y qué tal es?¿Hay nuevos pokémon por allá?

—Es un sitio increíble. Estoy segura de que a ambos les gustaría, especialmente si deciden ir a Luminalia. No hay mejor lugar para el romance que allí –soltó como toda una enamorada empedernida-. Ver a parejas como ustedes me hace recordar mis días mozos.

—¡¿Pareja…?! –si no querían parecer justo lo que no eran, lo estaban haciendo mal-. No somos eso.

—¿En serio? –rió con cierta malicia-. Me disculpo por ello…

—¿Otra vez andas importunando a una pareja, florecilla mía? –una cuarta voz se unió a la plática cooperativa; misma que mostró a su portador en breve.

—¿Florecilla? –a Shade eso fue lo único que se le quedó en la cabeza.

—¿Cuántas veces piensan confundirnos con ese término? –exhaló Steven.

—Les ofrezco unas enormes disculpas, pero ella no ha tenido mala intención –ambos enmudecieron. No sólo era alto, con un bronceado envidiable y lo suficientemente apuesto para causar envidias, sino que parecía ser un buen tipo.

—Ah, no pasa nada –ella flipaba viendo al castaño siendo meloso con quien claramente era su pareja.

—¿Soy el único que piensa que estamos de más aquí?

—Disculpen mi descortesía, mi nombre es Brust Jayson. Soy el encargado del Instituto Paleontológico del Pueblo Petrofligo, en Kalos… Tú tienes que ser Steven Stone, ¿no es así? –él muchacho asintió. Al fin alguien que hablaba su mismo idioma-. Un gusto conocerte. He escuchado muchas cosas buenas de ti.

—El placer es todo mío.

—Ahora que ha encontrado a alguien con su misma pasión no va a callarse en horas –estipuló la blonda, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Eso no lo discuto…-suspiró.

—Te mostraré algo que indudablemente te va a encantar, especialmente por tu amor por la geología, Steven.

—¿Y si damos una vuelta por allí, Shade? –propuso Roxanne.

—Sí. Dejémoslos con su amor por los fósiles y las piedras.

Extrañamente su recorrido por el barco concluyó en la enfermería. Había dos pacientes que quería ver con cierta insistencia, así que no dudó en darse una vuelta por allí. Y la enfermera a cargo pudo notarlas de inmediato, sugiriéndoles que pasaran y vieran a esos dos dormidos pacientes.

—Necesitan descansar y pronto estarán bien –habló la buena mujer-. Me cuesta creer que su entrenador haya dejado que su condición empeorara.

—¿Y su entrenador? –preguntó Shade.

—Vino, pero…-la enfermera suspiró, incluso su mirada se había llenado de enorme molestia-, dijo que ya no los necesitaba y que podía dárselos a cualquier otro entrenador. Dijo algo peor, pero no voy a repetirlo.

—Vaya que es todo un personaje el chiquillo –Roxanna ni lo conocía, pero quería darle un poco de humildad.

—Espero que acepten a otro entrenador.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?¿No quisieras llevártelos contigo? –la mirada de ambas mujeres se dirigió hacia su persona, creando una presión social-. No creo que te rechacen después de que fuiste la que les ayudó.

—Pues… por mí no hay problema…

—Mira, te han venido a saludar –la rubia señaló a esos dos que habían decidido dejar sus pequeñas camas e irles a ver-. Son unos primores.

—Deberían estar descansando –espetaba Shade. Ese par no le escucharon y simplemente avanzaron hacia ella, quedando sentados frente a sus pies. Ésta simplemente se puso a su nivel visual-. Algún día le devolverán el favor a ese entrenador suyo –sonrió con espontaneidad, dirigiendo sus dos manos hacia la cabeza de ese par.


	5. Johto

El sonido del río colándose por el pabellón de sus tímpanos, la suave fragancia de las coloridas flores bombardeando sus pupilas y el dulce sabor de las fresillas coloreando sus papilas gustativas. Cada una de esas sensaciones le llenaban de plenitud y le hacían sentir ridículamente vivo.

Más allá de aquel prado altivo y lleno de enormes girasoles podía contemplar aquella figura. Una que probablemente significaba demasiado para su persona que lo hacía sonreír cándidamente.

El azabache de su largo y casi rizado cabello. El celeste de sus pupilas que se podía volver un mismo tono con el del amplio cielo. Su pulcra y nieva piel; cada uno de esos rasgos los conocía y amaba por una simple razón.

—Steven, vamos. Ven conmigo y mira la maravillosa vista que hay frente a nosotros -pidió con amabilidad la mujer. Ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

—Ya voy madre -se incorporó y con pasos cortos pero firmes se aproximó hasta su progenitora.

—Sé que tu papá está muy ocupado con sus negocios, pero eso no es indicativo de que debamos aburrirnos como piedras -mientras hablaba, su pequeño iba entendiendo por qué se sentía tan maravillada al contemplar la panorámica que existía varios metros adelante.

—¡Es increíble! -exclamó con ánimo. Aún era demasiado joven e inocente que las cosas más pequeñas de la vida le entusiasmaban.

—Se trata de un antiguo pueblo de Johto que decidió vivir en las entrañas de la naturaleza, siendo protegidos por las montañas y bosques.

—Siempre lo sabes todo, mamá.

—Claro que no -acarició la cabeza de su primogénito, revolviendo su cabello sin tregua alguna-. Existen muchas cosas que desconozco. Y espero algún día poder descifrar uno de mis tantos deseos.

—¿Como ese del que me hablaste? Ya sabes, ese donde hubo una gran guerra, luego paz y de repente nadie supo nada de nada -la madre soltó una suave carcajada ante la manera poco convencional de relatar algo.

—Hijo, debes aprender a expresarte correctamente. Imagina el problema que tendrás para decirle a la niña que te gusta tus sentimientos -ejemplificó.

—Las niñas no me gustan -debatió infantilmente-. No estoy interesado.

—Ay Steven, eres un caso muy particular.

Su respiración se había agitado brevemente y sus celestes ojos miraban con nitidez el techo que se posteaba sobre su cabeza.

Todo había sido un simple sueño. Una burbuja de su pasado distante y añorante.

—¿Por qué justamente ahora debo de soñar con algo como eso? -no era ni el momento ni el lugar para estar de melancólico.

—¿Sucede algo? -posiblemente alguien era de sueño ligero o él había sido más ruidoso de lo normal cuando decidió salir de la cama.

—Insomnio repentino -mintió-. Lamentó haberte despertado.

—Descuida -bostezó, haciendo más notorio lo cansada que estaba. Aunque el que pasaran de las tres de la mañana tampoco ayudaba.

—Vuelve a dormir -recomendó.

—Te valdría seguir tus propios consejos también -expresó burlonamente con aquella bribona sonrisa en sus labios-. Esforzarte de más podría ser contraproducente.

—Quizás... No obstante, tengo una duda con respecto a tu caso -el silencio de Shade sólo representó luz verde para su interrogatorio-. Me resulta extraño que alguien que ha perdido sus recuerdos no se muestre alterado al no saber quién es.

—...Estoy estresada aunque no lo parezca. E igualmente estoy frustrada. Pero, ¿conseguiré algo si me la vivo mortificándome? Me enfoco más en buscar maneras de recordar lo más rápidamente que me sea posible.

—Es una buena estrategia -masajeó su barbilla, meditando sobre la idea de la joven-. Creo que ni yo estaría tan calmo.

—Eres la personificación de la paciencia. Seguramente estarías más tranquilo que yo y buscarías un método efectivo para tu pérdida de memoria -advirtió muy segura de su conclusión.

—Siento que me insultas cada vez que me sueltas un halago -se quejó.

—Mis palabras son honestas, aunque... posiblemente sea un poco de lo que dices -¿qué tan descarada podía ser para admitir algo como eso? Claramente no le importaba pasarse de honesta.

—Me dices anciano entonces.

—Más bien te contemplo como un hombre maduro con resoluciones razonables.

—Es lo mismo -tal vez estaba metiéndose un poco con su persona pero podía presentir que no era con mala intención. Además, esa pequeña charla sin sentido estaba ayudándole a olvidarse de aquel episodio nocturno.

Su estadía en Ciudad Malva no duró demasiado y exclusivamente fue empleada para recargar provisiones y comprar todo lo que fuera necesario para hacer del proceso de expedición algo mucho más ameno y menos demandante. Razón por la que pronto se encontraron avanzando, dándole la espalda a tan vivaracha orbe; y quizás quien más se lamentaba esa decisión era justamente la persona que iba hasta atrás del pequeño grupo, ofreciéndole un último vistazo a lo que ya estaba lejos de ser alcanzado.

Por ahora debía conformarse con lo poco que había visto.

—¿Te has cansado ya? –la pregunta de Roxanne sacó de sus pensamientos a la concentrada chica.

—Ah, no, claro que no –dijo rápidamente. Lo menos que deseaba era que pensaran que era una perezosa y no aguantaba un poco de travesía.

—Ya habrá otra oportunidad para que visites la ciudad –agregó con una sonrisa burlona y esa miradilla que claramente indicaban dobles intenciones-. La próxima vez podrás venir con ese guapo hombre –le codeó alegremente. La peli azul por su lado se resignó a ser el centro de burla de la mujer.

—¿Y qué les ha traído hasta este sitio tan apartado? Si quisieran maravillarse de Johto la mejor opción es ir de ciudad en ciudad. Aunque…-su heterocromática mirada se direccionó sobre la espalda de Brust, admirando lo bien que se llevaba con Steven.

—Mi amado Jayson quiere visitar algunas ruinas. Las más importantes, ya sabes. Además…

—¿Además…? –curioseó, observándole detenidamente.

—Estamos investigando hacia dónde llevaron un importante cargamento –respondió seriamente. Allí estaba una faceta totalmente diferente que no parecía embonar del todo en tan alegre mujer.

—¿De qué clase? –no es como si amara el cotilleo, pero le parecía de alguna manera particular el tema recién abordado.

—…Fósiles…-el desconcierto se hizo presente en las pupilas de la joven, pidiendo silenciosamente que continuara explicándose-. Al centro paleontológico llegaron una gran cantidad de fósiles de las diferentes regiones del mundo para que Jayson pudiera estudiarlos detalladamente y ampliar el conocimiento que se tiene sobre los mismos. Pero justamente cuando se iba a llevar el cabo el proceso de reanimación, éstos fueron robados… Y el ladrón no dejó rastro alguno.

—¿Entonces han estado viajando para ver si es posible encontrarlos…? Aunque las regiones son muy bastas…Quizás si tuvieran una pista sería un poco más fácil.

—La tenemos –expresó sin mucha seguridad en sus propias resoluciones.

—¿Y consideran que Steven podría ayudarles en todo este asunto?

—Un hombre tan integro como él indudablemente nos podría informar si ha estado pasando algo fuera de lo usual –sonrió campante.

—Bueno, eso podría ser cierto.

El pequeño campamento había sido establecido a unos cuantos metros de donde se erigía aquella angosta pero reconocible entrada. Si lo que se deseaba era trabajar constantemente en el interior de tan enigmáticas ruinas, lo mejor era permanecer cerca.

Dos grandes tiendas de camping fueron colocadas en poco tiempo gracias a la colaboración conjunta de ese par de hombres que estaban más que acostumbrados a vivir en la naturaleza para ejecutar sus investigaciones de campo.

Las dos mujeres por su parte se encontraban armando provisionalmente una fogata y estaban colocando todo lo necesario para cocinar algo práctico pero llenador.

—Y ya se fueron…

—Shade, ¿crees que podrías ir por un balde de agua? –pedía ya con esa cubeta de madera en su mano derecha-. Hay un riachuelo cerca de aquí.

—Está bien. Yo me encargo de ello –notificó, poniéndose en marcha rápidamente junto con ese balde.

Al fin se habían adentrado en una de las numerosas salas con las que contaban las ruinas y no perdían tiempo alguno en maravillarse ante los particulares símbolos que allí se postraban. Y por curioso que fuera, ambos parecían saber a la perfección el mensaje oculto que guardaban para los curiosos visitantes futuros.

Sin embargo, alguien tenía más que claro el camino a tomar y la zona específica a inspeccionar. Y gracias a los destrozos causados, no era demasiado difícil de ubicar, lo que causaba alivio y un creciente sentimiento de disgusto para esos dos hombres.

—Destruyeron varias paredes e hicieron de dos salas, una sola…-Brust examinaba sus alrededores, topándose únicamente con escombros y piedra molida. Quien hubiera llegado hasta allí no dejaba muy claro sus motivos.

—Existe un grupo criminal que se está encargando de estropear las ruinas…Justamente las que contienen en su fauna a los Unowns y sencillamente no halló un motivo a todo ello…-Stone se había agachado frente a un pequeño montículo de tierra, limitándose a tomar una muestra y guardarla.

—¿Para que querrían atrapar a todos esos Unowns y de qué les serviría destruir parte de las ruinas? –caviló el hombre. Sus manos acariciaban con delicadeza las agrietadas paredes; le dolía contemplar un patrimonio como ése, ultrajado de semejante manera.

—Imagino que para eliminar cualquier rastro que pudiera llevarnos hasta ellos, pero dudo que sea ese el caso…- a su parecer no había nada allí que pudiera darle indicios de nada.

—Parece ser que ambos estamos en callejones sin salida, Steven –suspiró anchamente Jayson.

—Un cargamento con semejantes especímenes sólo sería útil si…-calló ante el razonamiento al que le condujo la ilación de sus palabras.

—Si tuvieran una máquina para devolver a la vida a esos fósiles. Pero no es algo que se pueda obtener tan fácilmente. Se supone que éstas únicamente pueden ser adquiridas directamente a la empresa de tu padre, ¿no?

—Se sigue todo un protocolo para ello. No obstante, hace unos meses atrás… _Justamente cuando estaba ocurriendo lo del conflicto entre Groudon y Kyogre_ …una de nuestros equipos más nuevos fue hurtado. Y hasta el momento no se ha encontrado esa máquina.

—No quisiera enfrentarme a un ejército de fósiles –mencionó con cierta burla-. Espero que no haya relación alguna entre ambos acontecimientos.

—Hablaré con mi padre para que nos apoye sobre ese aspecto.

Era en ese momento en cuando consideró que Roxanne tenía un modo muy particular para medir las distancias y que cuando decía que algo estaba relativamente cerca, era porque en realidad se hallaba bastante distanciado. Pero ya no le quedaba más remedio que terminar de llenar el balde y seguir de vuelta el camino que la condujo hasta el cristalino y melodioso arroyo.

La temperatura ambiental era de lo más acogedora, pero no por ello evitaba que esas criaturas sintieran un poco de sed y decidieran experimentar la frescura de esas dulces aguas. Y su entrenadora estaba de acuerdo en tomar asiento a la orilla, examinando el mundo de árboles y arbustos que yacían al otro lado de la masa de agua.

—No vayas a caerte, Aron –indicaba Shade mientras observaba al pequeño empinarse demasiado para saciar su garganta-. Ustedes dos, no se alejen demasiado, ¿entendido? –Mudkip y Absol parecían ser muy curiosos con su entorno que no les importaba mucho alejarse de su entrenadora-. Más vale que regrese o Roxanne se enfadará…-se puso de pie, llamando al resto de su equipo, pero éste simplemente no aparecía por ninguna parte-. Genial…

Aunque antes de que diera siquiera un paso, pudo escuchar aquel estruendo proveniente de más enfrente, del lugar que era alcanzado solamente con su mirada. ¿Alguien había decidido iniciar una repentina batalla?¿Por qué presentía que esos dos extraviados pokémon suyos tenían algo que ver?

Agradecía que ni la profundidad del río ni su ímpetu fueran lo suficientemente grandes como para poder llegar a la otra orilla sin problema alguno. Y sin perder el tiempo se adentró entre los altos pastizales.

—¿Huele…a quemado…? –miró en todas direcciones en busca del posible incendio, pero nada. Sólo le restaba su sentido del olfato que le guiaba hacia la dirección correcta.

Aron llevaba la delantera y abría camino gracias a la fuerza de su lenta pero constante andanza. Shade se limitó a frenar sus pasos en cuanto contemplaba el motivo que ocasionó el olor a quemado, así como el ruido que escuchó hace unos minutos atrás.

Nadie se imaginaría a esa criatura de fuego esconderse tímidamente entre los altos matorrales mientras su flameante cola empezaba a quemarlo todo con prontitud.

—No tenían por qué intimidarlo de esa manera –regañó a esos dos traviesos que estaban frente al asustado Charmander, aguardando a que saliera.

El ataque arena del pokémon acero solucionó el problema, aunque terminó ocasionando el frenético escaparate del asustadizo ser. Y eso quizás no sería nada bueno considerando que su cola era un peligro para todo el bosque si se iba ondeando de un lado para otro.

—Ustedes dos solamente me están metiendo en apuros…-ya se había resignado a seguir al escapista pokémon.

¿Qué podía ser más raro que un Charmander escondiéndose bajo un banquillo? Posiblemente el hallar una pequeña cabaña en medio de la nada, carcomida por los años y devorada casi en su totalidad por el musgo y las enredaderas circundantes.

Pero más allá de la rareza, la vista que ofrecía era indudablemente misteriosa y agradable, como si esa escenografía hubiera escapado de un viejo libro de cuentos de hadas. E irremediablemente se sintió maravillada por ese entorno que no dudó en inspeccionarlo.

—Por lo visto ha estado abandonada por mucho tiempo…-sus manos se dirigieron en automático a lo que podría ser considerado como un pomo. Lo giró y el rechinido de la puerta no se hizo esperar-…Vaya...

La noción del tiempo siempre era algo que pasaba a segundo plano cuando ambos se ponían a hacer lo que más les apasionaba, por lo que no era de extrañar que el atardecer ya se percibiera en el horizonte junto con ese delicioso aroma a comida recién preparada.

Un estofado estaba hirviendo en aquella olla metálica mientras aquella mujer parecía más que centrada en terminar de alimentar a su pequeño grupo de rosáceos pokémon.

—Aquí falta alguien, ¿no? –Burst intentaba ubicar a cierta jovencita, pero nada. Allí solamente estaba su pareja y sus compañeros.

—La mandé por algo de agua, pero como demoró fui a buscarla…Encontré el balde cerca de la orilla del río. Me preocupé, así que mandé a mi hermosa Nana a buscarla –y por ese dulce nombre hacía referencia a ese esponjoso Wigglytuff-. Y al parecer estaba bien, así que la dejé estar.

—Otra persona de corazón aventurero –espetó sonriente el hombre.

—Quizá demasiado…-completaba el ex campeón-. Pero si está con Aron y los otros, estará bien.

—Ahora comamos antes de que se enfríe –recomendó la blonda.

Para el hambre que poseían en ese preciso momento esas manzanas y castañas no caían nada mal. Además, no es como si pudieran acceder a nada más, no cuando ahora no podían salir de esa pequeña choza. No porque hubiera un temible guardia, sino más bien porque aquel tímido Charmander parecía haberse convertido en su anfitrión y les ofrecía todas esas delicias del bosque.

—Ahora no nos deja ir… Al menos ya no nos tiene miedo –ella permanecía sentada igual que el resto de su equipo. Apenas en esos momentos estaba apreciando los detalles del interior.

Las únicas dos ventanas que tenía el lugar estaban totalmente hechas añicos. Los cuadros permanecían tendidos en el piso, desteñidos y bañados en humedad. Y el resto del mobiliario estaba en condiciones de lo más lamentables que era complicado saber qué es lo que fueron en algún momento.

—¿Y ese armario? Es lo único que está integro –por algún motivo que desconocía, ese pequeño Charmander se interpuso entre sus deseos de abrir el inmueble-. ¿Hay algo allí dentro a lo que le tengas miedo?

No dijo más, no cuando sintió ese abrupto jalón en sus ropas y fue a hacerle un bonito acercamiento al suelo. Sus compañeros habían reaccionado por algún motivo que los orilló a un comportamiento tan extraño.

—¿Cómo pudiste permitir que se escaparan, eh? Gracias a tu descuido tuvimos que regresar. Sin mencionar que el jefe casi nos vuelve carne para su Sharpedo –esa voz indudablemente pertenecía a una mujer. Una que parecía estarse aproximando a su posición.

—No es mi culpa…Se supone que tú debías estarlos cuidando –objetó una segunda voz. Esta vez pertenecía a la de un varón.

—No discutas más conmigo y encárgate de hallarlos inmediatamente –sentenció secamente.

— _¿A qué se estarán refiriendo…? Y yo que pensaba que este bosque era poco transitado…_ -había sido un buen momento para haber usado aquel viejo ropero para esconderse mientras sus compañeros permanecían en sus seguras pokeballs.

—¿Se supone que esta casa estaba aquí antes? –el hombre se detuvo para preguntarse eso. Según sus vagos recuerdos podía jurar que era algo nuevo.

—¿Cómo quieres que yo sepa algo como eso, idiota? Sigamos buscando –demandó malhumorada la fémina. En poco tiempo sus pisadas no fueron más que un vago recuerdo en la memoria de esa joven.

—…Se han ido…-suspiró, saliendo lentamente de su escondite-. Aunque no entiendo por qué me escondí en primer lugar…-tras estar libre de ese espacio pequeño y cerrado, sus camaradas simplemente abandonaron el resguardo de sus esféricos.

Su mirada fue nuevamente hacia el pequeño Charmander. Le miraba con cierta ofuscación, como si una parte de él le temiera a los seres humanos; pero a la vez contemplaba que quería decirle algo importante, pero sus limitadas capacidades se lo impedían.

—¿Ah?¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí…?!

Una estructura como ésa no podía simplemente haber desaparecido como por arte de magia. No cuando hasta hace unos segundos atrás podía palpar su realidad y consistencia. ¿Entonces?¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?¿Todo había sido una mera alucinación o es que existía algo mucho más enigmático detrás de la desaparición de esa pequeña construcción?

Miró en todas direcciones y no hallaba nada inusual. Por lo que empezaba a considerar que algún bromista pokémon les había hecho caer en una muy buena elaborada alucinación.

—¡Pero si son…! –exclamó en el preciso instante en que sus pupilas se cruzaron con los causantes de su creciente confusión.

Un poco de café había sido traído en esa pequeña charola en compañía de un plato cargado de apetitosos biscochos para que ese par de hombres pudieran continuar trabajando eficientemente en la tarea que prácticamente tenían en manos.

Las calientes bebidas fueron depositadas a un lado de sus puestos junto con esos bocadillos. Así podrían disfrutar de su refrigerio nocturno sin problema alguno.

—Posee una constitución mineral bastante compleja –habló Jayson tras haber estado ocupado en el análisis del contenido de ambos tubos de ensaye.

—Las muestras de los otros dos tubos pertenecen a otras áreas de las ruinas, donde no se apreciaban los destrozos. Y ambas son totalmente diferentes –Steven no podía sentirse más intrigado por aquel asunto. Nada parecía congeniar.

—Eso es de lo más extraño. Tenemos un buen enigma entre manos… Imagino que te dirigirás a otras ruinas, ¿no?

—Las Ruinas Sosiego y las Ruinas Alfa no han sido las únicas que han sido mancilladas de este modo. Y encontrar el mismo patrón hace esto muy raro. No debería de ser de este modo…

—Umm. Este café está delicioso, como siempre –al fin le había dado un pequeño sorbo a su bebida. Y qué mejor que acompañarlo con una galleta-. Deberíamos tomarnos un descanso. No es bueno dejar solas a un par de señoritas –habló con una ensanchada sonrisa. Steven se limitó a parpadear confundido.

—Cierto, ya va siendo hora de dejar esto. Lo siento, a veces me emociono de más –se disculpó con un poco de pena-. Oh, tiene mucha razón. Esto sabe bastante bien.

Y podrían seguir hablando de lo bien que sabía esa bebida cargada de cafeína, pero aquel intimidante Granbull irrumpió abruptamente dentro del camping.

—¿Qué sucede ahora Hana? –al parecer de Burst, ese pokémon deseaba que le siguieran de inmediato.

Sus miradas no debían enfocarse en aquella mujer, sino en lo que parecía estar abstraída admirando. Justo arriba de ellos, allá donde el cielo nocturno lo había corrompido absolutamente todo.

La belleza de las estrellas, el pálido semblante de la luna, así como la musicalidad de noche, eran aspectos que dejaban de tener peso. Era como si hubieran perdido su candor natural y no fueran más que mundanos adornos que intentaban hacer palidecer a la verdadera causa que provocaba esa creciente fascinación.

Ambos conocían a esos pequeños y misteriosos seres. Conformaban parte de numerosos y ancestrales relatos, y por alguna razón que todos desconocían, el resto de los pokémon le guardaban un profundo respeto pese a su notoria simplicidad.

Y ahora estaban allí, inalcanzables y siendo del cielo un preciado accesorio más.

—¿Unowns…? –el moreno observaba con atención a esos pequeños seres, congregados en un reducido grupo, contrayéndose y expandiéndose una y otra vez.

—Es inusual verlos…

—Repentinamente empezaron a salir de las ruinas, uno tras otro, hasta que formaron todo ese grupo que ven ahora…Y han estado haciendo eso desde el momento en que salieron –relataba la blonda a esos dos-. ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?

—Se dice que los Unowns emergieron antes que la misma escritura y que por ello guardan numerosos secretos. No son fáciles de ver, por lo que su aparición repentina debe significar algo…-cavilaba Brust intentando encontrar el porqué de aquel particular espectáculo.

—Su patrón ha cambiado…-ante las palabras del peli plateado, esos dos volvieron a alzar la mirada. Y efectivamente, esos pokémon se encontraban haciendo algo totalmente diferente.

Cada uno de ellos brillaba con una celeste luz, intensa y cálida. Y esa misma luminosidad los tornaba mucho más vistosos, y parecía llevar a cada uno de ellos a un suave descenso que se frenaba a unos escasos centímetros del suelo.

Sin embargo, lo que siguió a ello fue lo que realmente los dejó totalmente perplejos.

—¡¿Y-Y esto…?! –gritó ahogadamente Roxanne en cuanto apreció que ya no existía piso que les sostuviera y que en su lugar no parecía haber algo consistente. E indudablemente eso la llevó al pánico.

Era como si hubieran pasado de un plano a otro.

Tal vez en algún momento de sus vidas se imaginaron cómo sería ver las estrellas de más cerca o cómo sería en realidad el infinito espacio con su gama de constelaciones y numerosos planetas. Posiblemente esas ideas estaban muy próximas a lo que estaban contemplando en ese preciso momento.

No sólo eran esas numerosas y tintineantes estrellas las que captaban totalmente su atención, sino esa gama de vívidos colores que por momentos les hacían creer que se encontraban observando una aurora boreal en todo su esplendor.

—Estoy seguro de que continuamos en el mismo sitio –fueron las palabras que Burst estipuló para tranquilizar a su blonda.

—Los Unowns son capaces de distorsionar la realidad a su antojo, por lo que ese debe ser el caso. ¿Pero qué es lo que quieren mostrarnos?

Steven obtendría pronto su ansiada respuesta y seguramente le traería más dudas que esclarecimientos.


	6. Mensaje oculto

Enmudecieron en cuanto colocaron toda su atención en lo que lucía tan entrañablemente próximo a ellos. Sencillamente las palabras habían perdido importancia y tonalidad; era como si el silencio fuera mucho más apremiante.

Pero no podían emitir comentario alguno. No cuando se habían concentrado en observar lo que a simple vista podía ser considerado como la joya más hermosa que pudieran haber contemplado.

Su estructura amorfa no le reducía valor ni elegancia; podría decirse que era una de las razones por las que su interior se notaba tan vehemente e hipnotizante.

El fuego, bravío e intransigente, luchando por imponerse y mostrar su belleza. La tranquilidad del mar reafirmando su imponente fuerza y excelso juicio. Y la extraña potencia que hacía posible que ambas naturalezas opuestas pudieran coexistir dentro de aquel caso traducido cristal

Ese era justamente el fenómeno que los había cautivado y les llevaba a cuestionarse si de verdad existía algo como lo que tenían frente suyo.

—¿E-Están viendo lo mismo que yo? —preguntó circunspecto Brust. Deseaba saber que no era el único que estaba aparentemente alucinando.

—Sí... Claramente... —Steven sencillamente no podía apartar su atención de las entrañas de aquel enorme pedazo de piedra. No podía existir algo como eso.

—Es verdaderamente preciosa —profesaba Roxanne. Y claramente esos dos hombres pensaban igual.

—Pero... ¿Cuál será el punto de todo esto? Por qué nos están mostrando algo así?

—Quizás...¿haya algún significado? —el peli plateado tampoco podía meditar la situación con demasiado lógica.

—¡Miren! ¡Algo va a suceder! —les alertó la blonda de inmediato.

Sus ojos lo contemplaron. No existía error alguno. Aquello pronto habría de tornarse un mar de fragmentos.

Era como escuchar miles de cristales romperse simultáneamente por una gran fuerza.

Instintivamente se protegieron ante la vertiginosa lluvia de pálidos cristales aun cuando sabían que todo no era más que una mera recreación. Para ellos todo fue demasiado real. Incluso lo sentían así pese a haber regresado al mundo real.

—Fue...de locos... —Jayson sacudió sus ropas por inercia. Era como si creyera que alguno de esos pequeños objetos se hubiera adherido a sus vestimentas.

—Lo fue —le dio toda la razón su colega.

—Y los Unowns han desaparecido —la mirada de la rubia buscó en todas direcciones a los escurridizos pokémon, pero todo fue en vano.

—¿Qué tan noche será? —el moreno examinó su reloj de mano. Eran más de las diez.

—...Y ella no se ve en ninguna parte... —el comentario de Roxanne alertó a cierto ex campeón.

—Iré a buscarla. No son horas para que ande fueras —y era cierto. Así que se marchó de allí con una clara intención.

No le costó ubicarse, así como tampoco hallar aquel arroyo. Pero sabía que vendría el mayor problema de todos: encontrarla en tan frondoso bosque.

Metagross hizo posible el cruce gracias a su levitación y al mismo tiempo le permitiría desplazarse con mayor facilidad; no debían de existir demasiados pokémon que quisieran interponerse en su camino.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido esta vez? —mantenía sus sentidos alerta tanto para localizarla como por si alguna criatura deseaba sorprenderle.

No sabía con exactitud cuánto se había adentrado en aquel pequeño bosque, pero sabía que instintivamente había estado siguiendo aquella pequeña luminaria.

—¿Un farol acaso? O quizás algo más grande... —murmuraba para sí mismo.

El final de su recorrido llegó en un santiamén. Justo cuando su mirada se topó con esa anciana que sostenía férreamente una lámpara de aceite entre sus manos. Detrás de ella se postraba una pequeña pero acogedora cabaña.

—¿Se ha perdido joven entrenador? —ideó la mujer, clavando sus castaños ojos en Steven.

—Buenas noches —los modales ante todo—. En realidad estoy buscando a una joven... Cabello celeste, con heterocromía y un Aron. ¿La ha visto por un casual?

—Parece que esta noche ambos estamos de suerte, joven —habló, guiándose hacia la entrada de su hogar—. Encontré a una joven durmiendo bajo un árbol, cerca de aquí. Me preocupó dejarla allí con tantos pokémon salvajes, por lo que la traje conmigo a casa —ambos ya habían pasado al abrigador y cómodo interior.

Y ciertamente allí estaba la muchacha que estaba buscando, durmiendo profundamente sobre la única cama que había. También se observaba un gran Machoke; seguramente el encargado de transportar a la chica.

—Siento las molestias que pudiera ocasionales —se disculpó de inmediato.

—Descuida muchachito. No hay razón para que te excuses —se dirigió hacia su pequeña cocina para sentarse a la mesa-. Perdona mi atrevimiento, pero no son de por aquí, ¿verdad?

—Estamos de paso solamente —estipuló.

—Deben de tener mucho cuidado. Se oye que hay un grupo de chicos malos haciendo un caos por todo Johto.

—Hemos escuchado al respecto.

—Oh, esta juventud. Ya no guardan respeto por nada. Mira que corromper de ese modo las ruinas —claramente estaba entristecida ante un hecho como ése.

—¿Corromper...? —era un buen adjetivo a emplear para lo que habían hecho esos rufianes, pero quizás había otro motivo para emplear ese calificativo—. ¿A qué se refiere con ello?

—Que existe algo dentro de esa a ruinas que no debe ser perturbado... —respondió seriamente— porque podría traer enormes desgracias. Tanto para humanos como pokémon.

—¿Y eso sería? —podría ser una idea descabellada y fantasiosa, sin embargo, cualquier tipo de información valía en ese momento.

—No se sabe con exactitud, pero se dice que ha estado allí por más de un siglo entero.

—Así que siguiendo ese esquema. ¿Ese sería el motivo por el cual las ruinas han sido corrompidas y destruidas en parte?

—Y ellos también están siendo cazados sin compasión —expresó llena de coraje y tristeza.

—¿"Ellos"? ¿A quién se está refiriendo?

—A los Unowns...

—Es cierto. Hasta el momento han estado detrás de ellos junto con la destrucción de las ruinas... ¿Pero por qué?

—Ellos son posiblemente las criaturas que están más conectadas a los misterios más entrañables de nuestro mundo... Posiblemente los Unowns saben una verdad que alguien desea conocer a todo lugar...

—Ese algo que yace en las ruinas...

—Bueno, esas son las conjeturas de la gente vieja como yo —agregó con mejor humor.

—Yo creo que podría existir algo de verdad en todo lo que dice —confesó Steven. En un mundo dominado por criaturas mágicas todo era factible.

—Eres un buen chico. Así que creo que las cosas están bien de este modo —él iba a pedir una explicación hacia eso último que lo dejó totalmente patidifuso, pero alguien parecía al fin haber despertado.

—¿Dónde... estoy? —estaba totalmente desubicada. Nada allí le resultaba familiar; no hasta que se topó con el ex campeón—. ¡¿Steven?!

—Te quedaste dormida en medio del bosque y esta amable mujer te salvaguardó —aclaraba el joven.

—¿Ah? ¿De verdad? Vaya vergüenza —enfocó su mirada en la anciana que le había salvado, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa—. Muchas gracias y disculpe las molestias. Aunque juro que lo último que vi fueron a esos pokémon. Entonces, ¿me desmayé sin más?

—Lamentamos haberla infortunado a estas horas. Así que procederemos a retirarnos —y con esa idea en el aire, Shade se puso de pie y caminó hacia Steven.

—Buenas noches —ella fue la primera en salir, seguida en poco rato por él.

—¿Qué tan descuidada puedes llegar a ser? —sabía que algo como eso le soltaría en cuanto estuvieran a solas.

—¡No es lo que parece! —él la miró con la intención de que se diera a explicar—. Verás lo que pasó en realidad fue...

No demoró demasiado en contarle lo acaecido, no cuando era bastante breve su pequeña aventura recién vivida. Sin embargo, Steven parecía estar más serio que de costumbre.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es que nosotros también tuvimos un encuentro con los Unowns... Pero ellos nos mostraron algo muy extraño... —en definitiva todo estaba volviéndose muy desconcertante y las respuestas parecían poseerlas únicamente esos pokémon.

—Pues como dije. Ellos parecieron haber creado esa cabaña y luego la desaparecieron sin más... Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaban allí. Aunque no eran tan numerosos... —mencionó más que segura de ello.

—También está lo de esos chicos... Qué bien podrían estar relacionados con lo de las ruinas... Demasiados misterios y pocas respuestas.

Habían pasado únicamente un par de días desde que el extraño acontecimiento se suscitó y ahora lo único que tenían en manos era aquel perfectamente elaborado dibujo que les recordaba que lo que habían visto no había sido un mero sueño o producto de una alucinación colectiva. Aunque quizás el saber que todo fue una mera ilusión les permitiría seguir y no cuestionarse sobre lo que vivieron esa noche.

—Dibujas increíblemente bien, Roxanne —volvió a felicitarla en cuanto contempló una vez más aquella espléndida gema; se había esmerado en ponerle los tonos adecuados que prácticamente parecía como si fuera a cobrar vida en cualquier instante.

—Es una de mis tantas cualidades —mencionaba la mujer de manera muy modesta-. Y veo que ya te están quedando mejor los pokélitos —felicitaba la blonda en cuanto contempló aquella pequeña cesta llena de esos coloridos pastelillos.

—Es porque me has ayudado en realidad —confesó.

—Debe ser duro no recordar nada sobre tu pasado —comentó, centrando sus pupilas en quien todavía continuando apreciando su obra de arte.

—Lo es, pero de momento no gano nada con alterarme. Quiero creer que todo eventualmente volverá a mí de un modo u otro. Solamente espero que no tarde demasiado…—suspiró con cansancio.

—De todos modos no puedes quejarte de nada, estás siendo cuidada por un apuesto hombre —mencionó con inocencia fingida, guiñándole el ojo en son de complicidad.

—No es lo que parece, ya te lo dije —replicó. Era inútil intentar discutir al respecto—. Somos amigos y estoy sumamente agradecida con lo que ha hecho por mí.

—¿No te gustaría venir conmigo a Ciudad Malva a comprar algunas provisiones? —preguntó, cambiando abruptamente de tema.

—Por supuesto que sí —una amplia sonrisa le dominó el rostro ante semejante petición. Después de todo, lo que más ansiaba era explorar los alrededores y qué mejor una ciudad.

En cuanto colocó el primer pie en esa concurrida ciudad al sur de Johto, supo que había valido la pena toda la travesía bajo el inclemente sol del mediodía. También entendió el entrañable encanto que guardaba todo el lugar y que seguramente había enamorado a muchos visitantes.

Donde quiera que colocara se podía apreciar pequeños rascacielos, establecimientos muy variados, un gran número de personas transitando por las callejuelas y esa enorme actividad propia de las grandes ciudades.

—Es realmente enorme —mencionaba la peli azul conforme empezaba a seguir los pasos de la rubia.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Especialmente porque cuenta con un líder de gimnasio —ella se encargaría de guiar a Shade—. Cuando tengas más compañeros, podrías intentar probar suerte. Aunque eso sí, los líderes de gimnasio son enemigos formidables.

—Es una idea que me he venido pensando —su mirada se deslizó hacia su Absol, quien decidió salir de su pokeball para acompañarle.

—Después de que terminemos podríamos visitar la Torre Bellsprout —recomendó—. Está justo al norte de la ciudad y quizás podrías capturar algún pokémon para incrementar tu equipo.

—¿Qué es lo que anda sobrevolando esos edificios…? —no había ubicado la susodicha construcción, pero había logrado avistar algo que no formaba parte del cielo de Ciudad Malva.

—¡¿Un Charizard…?! —fue su grito exclamativo antes de que se agachara velozmente junto con la peli azul. Sus buenos reflejos les valieron no salir volando ante el descenso tan precipitado y agresivo de ese lagarto de fuego.

—¡¿Otra vez ha vuelto a aparecer?!

—¡Que alguien llame al líder de gimnasio!

—¡Está destruyéndolo todo, que alguien lo detenga! —muchas voces más se unieron al escándalo colectivo que surgió en cuanto el pokémon de fuego empezó a bajar su altura de vuelo y rondar entre los edificios y casas.

—Parece bastante enfadado —Shade aún continuaba tumbada sobre el suelo al lado de la rubia.

—Si dejamos que continúe haciendo lo que quiera, terminará incendiando la ciudad —y lamentablemente estaba en toda la razón.

Y antes de que pudieran siquiera enviar a sus compañeros a la lucha, se escuchó ese fuerte alarido. Era uno que provenía directamente de ese enfadado Charizard; al parecer alguien había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto antes de que personas inocentes pudieran salir lesionadas y empezar a enfrentarle directamente.

Ese fiero lanzallamas no significaba nada si cuando intentaba impactar directamente contra el aerodinámico cuerpo de Pidgeot se encargaba de evadirlo en el momento exacto para inmediatamente después arremeter con un rápido ataque ala; logrando así desbalancear ligeramente a Charizard.

—¡Ataque rápido, ahora! No permitas que se recupere —no era un simple entrenador el que había aparecido a salvar el momento, sino el mismísimo Falkner.

—Así que el líder de gimnasio ha aparecido. Eso será de gran ayuda, ¿no lo crees Sha…? —sus palabras las recibió el inmenso vacío. La chica ya no se encontraba allí, se había extraviado de su centro de atención—. ¡¿Pero dónde se ha metido ahora?!

No se había escabullido de su acompañante únicamente porque sí. Existía una razón de peso que le obligó a movilizarse lo más pronto posible para no perder de vista a su objetivo; uno que para colmo se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad, mientras gruñía en todas direcciones en cuanto la gente se cruzaba en su camino.

¿Qué es lo que pasaba con su Absol?¿Por qué estaba comportándose de ese modo y cuál era su afán en dirigirse hacia el norte de la ciudad?¿Qué había allí que quisiera buscarlo con tanta insistencia?

—¡Absol, detente! —pedía inútilmente Shade ya que el siniestro pokémon no frenaba su avance.

Lo único que conseguiría si continuaba clamando por obediencia, sería cansarse antes de que pudiera alcanzarle. De manera que se limitaría a seguir sus pasos cuidadosamente y ver si podía hallar el motivo de su comportamiento.

—Ungh…Esta es la Torre Bellsprout…Es mucho más grande de lo que pensaba…—alzó su mirada hacia lo más alto de la pagoda mientras recuperaba el aliento y pensaba que sería un dolor de cabeza hallar a Absol cuando había tantos pisos que inspeccionar.

Se resignó a entrar y comenzó con la necesaria búsqueda. Una que parecía haber concluido en el último piso en cuanto sus ojos contemplaron a su bribona amiga en compañía de aquel hombre mayor de vestimentas budistas.

—¿Eres tú la dueña de esta criatura? —ella asintió al tiempo que se aproximaba hasta donde ambos se postraban.

—Lamento las molestias que pudiera haberle causado. Repentinamente salió corriendo hacia aquí y no pude detenerla.

—No creo que debas disculparte por su desplante, señorita —mencionó, pasando su calma mirada de ella al albo pokémon—. Si está aquí es porque ha previsto una catástrofe.

—¿Una catástrofe? —caviló confusa.

—Cada vez que un Absol aparece ante la gente, ocurren calamidades naturales como terremotos o maremotos… Y la gente tontamente los señala por ser criaturas que llevan consigo la mala suerte.

—Eso justificaría por qué razón se puso a gruñirles a todos los que nos topábamos…

—Quizá deseaba hallar a alguien que pudiera traducir su mensaje a todas las personas y evitar así, grandes desgracias —comentó seriamente. Incluso cuando se veía tan sereno, esos gestos de preocupación torcían su ceño—. Eres muy servicial —sin miedo alguno, acarició el mentón de Absol, como un premio por su buena obra.

—Pues entonces lo mejor será que avisemos a las personas para que na…

Nadie podía decir nada más. No cuando lo único que les importaba en ese momento era sujetarse tan fuerte como era posible al desquebrajado suelo y no mirar hacia lo que yacía más abajo, a decenas de metros y que les llamaba con la vehemente fuerza de gravedad.

La tierra se había agitado en cuestión de segundos con enorme poderío, como si rugiera con furia y quisiera dejar un violento mensaje. Y pese a su casi efímera duración, había causado los suficientes estragos como para sumir a la ciudad entera entre caos, pánico y numerosas construcciones seccionadas a la mitad.

Y la Torre Bellsprout tampoco había quedado en mejores términos.

—¡Sujétate fuertemente, no vayas a soltarte! —gritaba el hombre desde el otro lado de la torre. La pagoda había quedado dividida casi en su totalidad, manteniéndose tambaleante y endeblemente unida por ese par de vigas de madera que conectaban a ambas secciones.

—Quédate en donde estás Absol —recomendaba, aferrándose tanto como podía a la orilla de piso que aún no se había destruido—. Si hay más peso de este lado, esto se desplomará —el siniestro pokémon literalmente estaba sobre las traviesas que permitían que esa construcción no se desplomara en su totalidad.

—No estaba esperando a que esto sucediera tan pronto —habló, intentando subir hacia lo que quedaba de piso y sentirse un poco más lejos del suelo. Pero desistió en cuanto sintió el horrendo bamboleo que estremeció los cimientos de la torre—. Tendremos que esperar a que alguien venga a ayudarnos.

—El problema es que toda la ciudad está en problemas. No somos los únicos que estamos en apuros —podía sentir cómo sus manos se resbalaban poco a poco; así como el lento pero constante desquebraje de la madera—.  _¿Cuánto tiempo resistirá este sitio? Espero lo suficiente para que podamos salir de aquí y no morir sepultados entre un mundo de escombros._

No gritó porque no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para ello. Solamente había podido lograr reaccionar con la suficiente agilidad como para frenar su caída sujetándose de lo primero que tuvo a la mano en cuanto llegó al piso inferior.

—¡Ey, ¿estás bien?! —exclamó lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerse escuchar. Pero al no obtener respuesta alguna se aventuró a echar un vistazo hacia abajo. Allí estaba, sujetándose tanto como podía, luchando por no volver a caer.

—…Necesito encontrar a los demás… Tengo que hallarlos y avisarles de lo que está pasando… Si no hacemos nada, entonces…—el hombre no comprendía por qué motivo estaba diciendo algo como eso y sobre todas las cosas, ¿por qué estaba intentando subir hacia el escaso piso que todavía quedaba sabiendo las consecuencias que eso acarrearía?

—¡Detente, si haces eso, esto será más inestable y podríamos caer!

—Ungh…Mi…cabeza…Siento que me va a estallar…—musitó, casi como una oración secreta—.  _¿Pero qué estoy intentando hacer?¿Cómo es que ahora estoy en el piso de abajo?¿Por qué…no recuerdo nada de cómo llegué aquí?_

—¡Agárrate, ha empezado nuevamente a temblar!

¿Cuántos dígitos tendría que teclear para que la primera muralla de sólido y grueso acero empezara a ceder y permitirle el tránsito por aquel ancho pasillo iluminado artificialmente por numerosas lámparas de pared?¿Es que ahí terminaba el último escalón de seguridad? Aparentemente tendrían que cruzar unas cuantas puertas más para poder estar seguros de que nada indeseable pudiera acceder hasta donde se encontraban.

Tampoco era como si existieran tantas personas que se atreverían a husmear en las entrañas del suelo.

—Sr. Zhero, sea bienvenido —saludó con enorme respeto quien indudablemente estaba a cargo de todo.

No eran todos esos numerosos hombres de bata lo que importaba atender, sino lo que existía en el centro de tan monstruoso laboratorio tecnológico. Sí, eso que no pasaría desapercibido por nadie sin importar lo distraído que se pudiera llegar a ser.

—¿Qué es lo que tenemos ahora, profesor? —preguntó con enorme interés, sin despegar su ambarina mirada de lo que ocupaba prácticamente un tercio de todo el espacio que allí existía.

—Hemos estudiado cuidadosamente sus componentes y no hemos hallado absolutamente nada relevante. Es decir, posee asociaciones de varios minerales de manera heterogénea, con una composición química variable… En breves palabras, no es más que una roca de forma muy curiosa.

Aquella base fuertemente sedimentada sobre el piso era lo único que impedía que aquel icosaedro regular de piedra cayera y se destruyera con una celeridad abrumadora. Y simultáneamente permitía que pudiera ser observado y estudiado cuidadosamente.

—¡P-Pero…eso no es lo único que tenemos en el informe! —palideció en cuanto sintió era severa mirada sobre él. Estaba claro que vino a escuchar algo más de lo que ya se veía a simple vista.

—Escucho —parecía ser que él era el único que tenía la autorización para palpar la áspera superficie de tan particular piedra. Era como si buscara que su tacto pudiera brindarle algo de información.

—Hace unos días…algo extraño ocurrió —habló con tartamudez el científico, pero se encargó de aclarar su garganta.

—Sea directo y déjese de rodeos innecesarios —estipuló fríamente el pelirrojo.

—Más allá de las técnicas químicas analíticas, empezamos un monitoreo diario a razón de que uno de mis ayudantes creyó estar escuchando un ruido extraño cerca de donde permanecía este poliedro rocoso. Creía que estaba oyendo cosas que no, pero…cuando utilicé un estetoscopio que tenía entre mis cosas viejas, me llevé una enorme sorpresa. De hecho, todos quedamos anonadados. Algo como eso simplemente no podría estar…

—¿Ocurriendo? —completó el oji dorado—. Lo que les he traído para que investiguen no es una mera piedra antigua con forma curiosa. Es la recompensa por todos mis años de esfuerzo e investigación.

—Es como si…hubiera algo vivo dentro de esa roca…Como si un corazón hubiera decidido empezar a latir…—mascullaba el científico sin dar crédito a lo que él mismo había escuchado.

—¿Ha sido constante? —el hombre negó con la cabeza—. Quiero que me hagas un informe sobre los días en los que has detectado esa actividad, ¿entendido?

—A la orden, señor —aunque había aceptado la orden, había algo que él deseaba saber—. Y disculpe que sea así de impertinente, ¿pero…qué se supone que es eso?¿De dónde la ha sacado?

—Existen cosas que son mejor no contar a nadie —había concluido con su inspección y ahora se enfocaba en el hombre que seguía sus órdenes—. Su obtención es prácticamente un milagro; algo que no muchos podrían siquiera imaginarse… Y es algo que ahora me pertenece únicamente a mí.


	7. Neblina

Respirar se había convertido en una tarea insoportable, dolorosa, como si hubiera dejado de ser una actividad estrictamente necesaria para continuar viviendo y fuera algo opcional y que prefería dejar en segundo plano.

Su visión era borrosa, contaminada por esas gruesas y salinas lágrimas que no dejaban de recorrer sus mejillas y acentuaban aún más el punzante sentimiento que perforada dolorosamente su pecho; como si le indicara que existía un fuerte motivo que le hacía sentir tanto aversión como impotencia y sufrimiento.

La fuerza de su cuerpo se iba mermando con cada paso que ejecutaba, con cada impulso que le permitía conserva aquel trote. Pero su voluntad era mucho más grande que el cansancio y la disminución de sus sentidos.

Se detuvo. Ya no había más camino que recorrer. Lo único que poseía frente suyo era un pronunciado y escabroso acantilado que desembocaba en un oscurecido y silencioso bosque.

—¿Lo habrá logrado?¿Los habrá llevado a todos a un sitio seguro? —susurró vagamente.

—¿Crees que escaparías tan fácilmente?

Esa voz. Ese particular timbre se había alojado tan hondamente en sus recuerdos y pensamientos que fue incapaz de no girarse hacia quien había estado siguiendo sus pasos de una manera tan aterradoramente silenciosa.

Apretó con fiereza sus recién formados puños y clavó su envenenada mirada en quién yacía en frente, sonriéndole con mordacidad, con la plena confianza de que obtendría lo que tanto ansiaba.

—¿Estás molesta por lo que hemos hecho? —canturreó con inocencia, como si no existiera malicia en sus intenciones-—. Todos ellos se lo buscaron por no cooperar con todos nosotros.

—...Faltaron a su palabra. Ustedes dijeron que si se las entregábamos dejarían que todos se marcharan —habló hoscamente, con esa amargura que caracteriza a la impasible furia.

—¿Qué son las promesas? Sólo palabras banales, sin sentido.

—No obtendrán lo que quieren. Incluso después de todo lo que hicieron… Pierden su tiempo —sentenció fríamente, con esa mirada llenándose aún más de aversión.

—Eso está por verse muchachita —sus pasos eran concisos, direccionados hacia su estática presa—. Tengo que sacarte la información que necesito antes de que tu vida se extinga.

¿Cómo podía sentirse tranquila cuando todo lo había sentido tan vivido, como si en verdad hubiera ocurrido?¿De qué manera podía explicarse aquel suceso y dilucidar quién era ese hombre que tanto odio le causaba cuando lo único que podía conmemorar de él era su voz?

Su frente escurría en sudor y su respiración lentamente empezaba a ser la misma. Pero el pánico se apropió de ella en cuanto fue incapaz de reconocer en dónde se encontraba.

—¿Qué es este sitio...? —a su alrededor solamente habían escombros, pedazos de techo y una notoria falta de luz que complicaba inspeccionar el lugar con ojo de detalle.

—Quedamos atrapados después de que intentamos escapar mientras la Torre Bellsprout colapsaba —habló un segundo.

—Es usted...—enfocó su mirada en aquel especie de monje. Aunque su sorpresa se incrementó en cuanto se topó con esos casi platinados ojos—. ¿Steven?

—Me movilicé hacia la ciudad en cuanto comenzó el terremoto. Me comuniqué con Roxanne y me contó hacia dónde te dirigiste. Así que...

—Él impidió que cayeras —añadió—. Te desmayaste de repente y empezaste a caer. Creía que sería tu final —relató lleno de preocupación mientras sus gestos mostraban mortificación.

—...Lamento todo esto... —estaba consciente de que solamente terminaba arrastrando a Stone a problemas innecesarios.

—Empiezo a creer que eres un imán para las catástrofes —mencionó con cierta burla el ex campeón—. Aunque dudo que en esta ocasión hayas tenido algo que ver. De manera que no te mortifiques por un fenómeno que ocurre de manera natural.

—Lo que importa es saber cómo escapar de aquí.

—Ya me he encargado de mandar a Aron a excavar para buscar alguna salida —no se podría esperarse menos de alguien como él.

—¿Hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí abajo? —su mente deseaba seguir meditando sobre lo ue había soñado, pero sabía que lo mejor era enfocarse en su presente.

—Posiblemente un par de horas —respondió Stone seguro de sus cálculos.

—Espero que no haya más personas en nuestra condición.

— _Quisiera creer que eso no fue más que un sueño...No obstante, se sintió demasiado real como para que lo vea de otro modo... Ungh, quisiera recordar el rostro de ese hombre, pero es totalmente inútil..._

—¿Te sientes bien?

Shade debía de acostumbrarse al hecho de que Steven era de lo más observador y resultaba casi imposible esconder algún tipo de reacción.

—Tuve algo así como una pesadilla —lo cual era cierto en determinada medida—. Y lo otro podría deberse a que estamos aquí encerrados.

—Ya veo —a su parecer estaba demasiado pálida. Incluso la notaba peor que cuando se dio cuenta de su pérdida de memoria.

—Pero sé que saldremos de aquí —intervino, tomando asiento y sintiendo pronto la compañía de su Absol.

No habría de pasar demasiado tiempo antes de que la clave para su escaparate apareciera desde las entrañas de la tierra, tomando a más de uno por total sorpresa.

—¿Has encontrado una salida, Aron? —el pequeño pokémon asintió repetidas veces—. Tendremos que encargarnos de que el túnel sea lo suficientemente ancho para que todos podamos salir.

—Pues manos a la obra —cierta chica estaba más que motivada para salir de allí, por lo que estaba más que dispuesta a ponerse a cavar.

El problema no radicaba en ampliar su vía de escape, sino más bien lo que debían de enfrentar en cuanto empezaran a arrastrarse hacia su libertad. No solamente estaba la total oscuridad, sino también la acentuada disminución del valioso oxígeno.

Debían salir a toda marcha o las cosas podrían salírseles de las manos.

—No bajen el ritmo o les será más difícil retomar el paso —advirtió Steven, quien fungía como guía.

—Estamos en ello —decía el monje.

—¿Soy solamente yo o alguien más escucha algo así como un riachuelo? —Shade quien iba al último parecía haber captado un sonido que al resto les pasó desapercibidos.

—Pues ahora que lo mencionas... —el peli plateado agudizó su oído para captar cualquier tipo de sonido. Ella estaba en lo correcto.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estamos caminando sobre un manto acuífero?

—Podría ser así —agregaba Stone—. Aunque la pregunta sería más bien saber qué tantos metros nos separan de esa zona acuática.

—Posiblemente lo sepamos pronto —mencionaba Shade para esos dos. Éstos simplemente demoraron en captar la connotación de sus palabras.

En ese momento desearon que las predicciones de la peli azul no se hicieran realidad. No obstante, ya era demasiado tarde para lamentaciones. De momento únicamente les quedaba reaccionar lo más rápidamente posible o podrían lamentar la caída.

Skarmory había sido el elegido para salvaguardar la situación y poner fuera de peligro tanto a su entrenador como a su problemática acompañante. El monje se las había apañado liberando a un Golbat que apuradamente podía sostenerse y evitar que cayera.

Bajo sus pies se cernía un mundo de remolinos, dispuestos a tragárselos si descuidadamente caían hacia sus hambrientas fauces. Mientras que alrededor no podían ver más que punteadas rocas que harían de n posible descenso una verdadera tortura.

—Eso estuvo cerca —Shade yacía justo por detrás de Steven, admirando la vista que tenían a unos cuantos metros abajo.

—No estamos demasiado lejos de donde caímos —establecía el peli azul levantando su atención hacia arriba, justo donde estaba aquel enorme agujero de donde habían caído abruptamente.

—Nunca imaginería que existiera algo como esto debajo de la ciudad —habló el monje intentando hallar una zona en donde pudieran descender.

—No tenemos más elección que ir todo derecho, siguiendo el mismo camino que íbamos a tomar —dijo por demás el amante de la arqueología. Su pokémon ya se encontraba siguiendo sus indicaciones al pie de la letra.

Sus momentos de paz estaban contados. Nuevamente tuvieron que reaccionar rápidamente para no ser sepultados por alguna de las rocas que empezaban a desquebrajarse desde el techo que les cubría. Pareciera como si los movimientos tectónicos estuvieran formándose mucho más fuertes y violentos; algo indudablemente no estaba yendo nada bien.

—¿Es normal que tiemble tanto?

—No, no lo es Shade —Steven estaba completamente seguro de que la ciudad no estaba sobre ninguna falla y que tampoco sufría de temblores—. Y eso hace todo muy extraño.

La noción del tiempo se había distorsionado para ellos desde que cayeron peligrosamente en las entrañas de la tierra y comenzaron con su incesante búsqueda por hallar una salida, por encontrar un modo de llegar hasta la superficie. No obstante, lo único que encontraron tras transitar el único camino accesible que poseían, eran más dudas de a dónde habían ido a llegar en realidad.

Todo el suelo se encontraba recubierto de alto y verdusco pasto mientras numerosas florecillas le proporcionaban mucha más elegancia y presencia. Los árboles, curiosamente contados, pero adecuadamente distribuidos, le daban a todo el escenario una panorámica totalmente distinta; quizá porque eran lo suficientemente altos como para rozar la única apertura que allí existía y que permitía el descenso directo de los rayos solares desde el lejano cielo.

¿A dónde habían llegado?¿Cómo es que podía existir un pequeño paraíso subterráneo como ése?¿Es que eran los únicos allí presentes o estaban siendo observados entre los matorrales y las copas de los árboles?

—Este lugar…es enorme…y además muy vistoso —Shade fue la primera en hablar. Sus pupilas se mantenían fielmente en los árboles y su vibrante follaje; en cierto modo era como si todo ese ambiente le proporcionara tanto confort como familiaridad.

—No creía que algo como esto pudiera existir… Es un nuevo ecosistema adaptado a bajas concentraciones de luz solar, pero abundante afluente de agua dulce. Sin mencionar que la constitución del suelo difiere mucho de la que conforma al de la superficie —la palma derecha de Steven ya se encontraba inspeccionando el suelo que les sostenía; la tierra era suave y bastante fresca.

—No bajemos la guardia. Los pokémon salvajes podrían sentirse agredidos por nuestra intromisión y probablemente decidan atacarnos.

—Más bien parece que nos temen…—comentaba la chica tras haber vislumbrado fugazmente una que otra miradilla no humana—. Sería buena idea que nos dirijamos hacia allá arriba —les indicó a sus dos acompañantes. Incluso señalaba hacia arriba con su dedo índice.

—Es la vía de escape más rápida —apoyaba Stone.

Y antes de que esos dos hombres liberaran nuevamente a sus fieles compañeros voladores, alguien ya se les había adelantado y había optado por su propio método de ascenso.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! —Steven parpadeó varias veces antes de que creyera en su totalidad lo que estaba viendo. ¿Es que quién se pone a escalar un árbol de buenas a primeras?

—Parece ser…que es buena para esa clase de cosas…—la ágil muchacha se las había ingeniado para haber llegado a la primera rama del majestuoso abeto que tenían frente a sus narices.

—No está tan alto como creen —mencionaba desde arriba, mirándoles detenidamente. El estar allí, pudiéndolo observar todo, le proporcionaba una extraña mezcla de seguridad.

—Podría ser peligroso —le advirtió el peli azul.

—Descuida, yo sé lo que hago —aseguraba ella, sonriéndole fugazmente—. Los veré arriba —sus palabras de despedida dejaron a ambos calladitos.

—…Sí que parece haber nacido para trepar árboles…

—La tienes bastante difícil, joven Stone —le compadecía el otro. Inclusive le dio un par de palmaditas.

La vista que tenían era sencillamente espectacular que difícilmente se iría de sus memorias. No obstante, la calma no era para nada el sinónimo de sus vidas; no cuando parecían estar a punto de conocer al dueño de tan pacífica área.

Nuevamente sus reflejos les habían salvado. En esta ocasión de ser totalmente calcinados por el feroz lanzallamas que emergió de las poderosas fauces de aquel lagarto de fuego.

—Debe estar furioso porque invadimos su territorio —no temía la desventaja elemental que su Skarmory poseía contra aquel tipo fuego, sino más bien porque había poco espacio para maniobrar; ese pokémon se había encargado de hacerlos volver hacia las entrañas de aquel paraje oculto.

—Eso estuvo cerca —Shade se las apañó para llegar hasta el suelo. Solamente sus ropajes estaban suavemente chamuscados.

—Este Charizard tiene que ser el que ha estado atacando constantemente a la ciudad —relató el monje, quien ahora permanecía espalda contra espalda al ex campeón de Hoenn.

—Eso significa que es violento por naturaleza y hemos venido a dar al peor de todos los posibles lugares.

—Pero tiene que existir una razón para que haga algo como esto. No me creo que solamente lo haga por mero capricho —replicaba Shade desde la dirección opuesta a donde esos dos se encontraban.

—No creo que esté para charlas reflexivas —ironizaba Steven tras haber mandado a su Skarmory a hacerle cara al embravecido Charizard.

—Si empezamos a destruir este sitio, él se enfurecerá todavía más —el otro tenía toda la razón. Pero era algo complicado si el otro atacaba tan fieramente.

—¡Llévalo lejos de aquí, Skarmory! —ordenó firmemente Stone. Su compañero acató su petición sin chistear, elevándose hacia la única salida existente al tiempo que ese enorme lagarto le seguía los pasos a toda velocidad—. Eso lo detendrá por un momento, así que tenemos que aprovechar para salir de aquí en ese tiempo.

Habían logrado escapar de su pequeña prisión solamente para encontrarse con un escenario aún más extraño que el que visualizaron cuando ese Charizard apareció y arremetió contra ellos sin más.

¿Qué hacía un grupo como ellos en una región tan lejana?¿Por qué se habían tomado las molestias de viajar hasta ese punto para encargarse de capturar a un violento Charizard, como si fuera una codiciada manzana de oro?

Las preguntas debían quedar para otro momento. En ese instante solamente había algo que debían de hacer.

—¡Ala de acero!

Rápido y fiero había sido la ofensiva lanzada por Skarmory y que lograría romper cada uno de los gruesos cables que se habían instalado alrededor del cuerpo del inmovilizado pokémon de fuego. Ya liberado alzó el vuelo, pese a las marcadas heridas que había sufrido y que seguramente fueron ocasionadas por ese grupo de seis hombres.

—¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! —exclamó colérico quien indudablemente era el cabecilla de la operación—. Ese pokémon nos pertenece.

—Será mejor que se vayan de esta zona. Capturar pokémon de manera ilegal está rotundamente prohibido. —Steven se mantenía totalmente estoico, pero su mirada se había agudizado y no mostraba ni un ápice de duda en mandar al resto de su equipo al campo de batalla.

—Un hombre como tú no debería estarse metiendo con todos nosotros —siseaba un segundo, pasando su mirada por esos tres que intentaban meterse en sus planes.

—Terminemos con ellos y llevémosnos eso de una buena vez por todas —las palabras a medias levantaban la curiosidad de Steven del peor modo posible. ¿Qué se supone que habían venido a buscar en realidad?

—Eso no va a suceder —todos sabían que ese hombre tan educado también podía ser un rotundo dolor de cabeza para cualquiera que intentara imponérsele usando de por medio un combate pokémon. Sencillamente él no se iba a dejar vencer sin dar pelea.

Stone estuvo a punto de mandar a Metegross para encargarse de ese grupo de Zangoose, pero su intervención debí guardársela para otro momento, para cuando esa orgullosa criatura de fuego decidiera concederle el honor de pelear su batalla por él.

Su poder se había renovado, como si su breve salida de combate hubiera sido más que suficiente para retornar con mucho más ímpetu y defender aquel territorio que consideraba como valioso. Y posiblemente ésa haya sido una de las razones por las que aquel raro acontecimiento dio lugar.

Aquellos pokémon sencillamente no podían combatir contra el poderío que embebía a tan temible ataque de garra dragón. Tampoco esos hombres lograrían hacer algo si sus compañeros estaban contra el suelo, totalmente inconscientes mientras ese descomunal lanzallamas mandaba todo a volar, incluyéndoles.

—¡¿Pero…qué…significa esto?!¡¿Por qué ese Charizard…es de un color diferente…?!¿Qué…le ha pasado…? —estaba totalmente estupefacta, incrédula, abstraída por completo en la nueva apariencia que ese pokémon poseía. Para ella nada de lo que estaba viendo tenía sentido alguno.

—¿Es esto…de lo que han empezado a hablar…?

—…La Mega-evolución…—Steven estaba del mismo modo que Shade, pero sus razones diferían enormemente entre ambos. Para él existían demasiadas incógnitas e incongruencias en lo que acababa de suscitarse, por el simple hecho de que ese pokémon no poseía esa colorida gema ni un entrenador con quien pudiera activar ese valioso lazo que hacía posible la mega-evolución—. ¿Cómo es posible que…esto haya ocurrido? Es totalmente inaudito… Nunca antes había visto algo como esto…

—Ey, ¡no te acerques, podría ser peligroso! —advertía el monje en cuanto notó que las intenciones de esa jovencita eran la de acercarse un poco más donde permanecía tumbado aquel oscuro pokémon, luchando por levantarse y no mostrar debilidad alguna.

—…No debes esforzarte más… Ya has hecho suficiente —se detuvo en automático en cuanto sintió que era demasiado peligroso continuar avanzando—. No me sorprende que desconfíes y ataques a los humanos si aparecen sujetos como ésos.

—Sé que estás preocupada por él, pero no permitirá que te acerques más —sus ojos no se despegaban de ese negro Charizard que aún conservaba ese nuevo nivel de evolución. Estaba patidifuso y le abordaban innumerables cuestionamientos.

—Puedes irte, nosotros no te haremos nada —retrocedió en automático, sintiendo la carmesí mirada de aquella criatura sobre su persona, sin despegarse ni un momento de ella—.  _¿Qué se supone que ha pasado con este pokémon?¿Por qué ha cambiado tanto repentinamente?_

—Regresemos a la ciudad —esas palabras trajeron de vuelta a Shade, indicándole que si no se apresuraba pronto iba a quedar rezagada.

—Ya voy —solamente sintió la violenta corriente de aire levantando la arenilla, el polvo y su suelta cabellera. Charizard se había marchado aún con semejantes heridas.

—No sé mucho sobre la Mega-evolución, pero creo que eso ha sido un caso atípico…

—Lo es.

—¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? Explíquense —ya suficiente tenía con su pasado incierto como para que ahora no le explicaran lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—La Mega-Evolución es una nueva forma de evolución para los pokémon. Sé creía que era exclusiva dentro de la región de Kalos porque requiere ciertas condiciones para que sea llevada a cabo —la explicación de Steven era simplista, pero abarcaba los puntos más fundamentales—. Lo que acaba de suceder ante nuestros propios ojos es justamente eso.

—¿Mega…? —cavilaba, intentando captar la idea lo mejor posible—. ¿Podrías explicármelo más detalladamente? —su semblante mostraba duda absoluta, el peli azul sonrió a medias ante eso.

Y al tiempo que encaminaban sus pasos hacia cualquier indicio de civilización, la minuciosa explicación había sido hecha y lo único que le quedaba ahora era asimilar todo ese mundo de información del mejor modo posible. Y al mismo tiempo, se sentía confundida por lo que había visto hace poco.

—De modo que ese pequeño broche que llevas puesto es una "Key-Stone" y permite que tu Metagross cambie de forma —y ella que creía que llevaba esa cosa encima por su mero amor hacia las rocas—. Todo es muy raro.

—No tanto como ese Charizard —no admitiría abiertamente que tenía enormes deseos de estudiar a ese pokémon y descubrir cuál era el motivo por el que logró alcanzar ese nivel de evolución sin uso de tan misteriosa piedra evolutiva.

—Posiblemente esa sea la razón por la que esos hombres lo estaban buscando…—una idea que esos dos hombres compartían con ella—. ¿Haremos algo al respecto? —ambos hombres se detuvieron de lleno, observándole, como si quisieran cerciorarse de lo que había dicho—. ¿Qué?¿No se supone que debemos hacer algo al respecto?

—Ciertamente tienes la boca llena de razón —dictaminaba el monje.

—Pero no podemos actuar precipitadamente y sin saber con exactitud si realmente estamos frente a miembros del Equipo Rocket.

—Tú mismo dijiste que ha estado involucrados en la destrucción de las ruinas. Incluso los que estaban en las ruinas hace unos días atrás tenían el mismo uniforme —señalaba la peli azul.

—Discutiremos este tema en cuanto regresemos a la ciudad —sentenciaba Steven para la ansiosa muchacha.

Su imaginación se había quedado corta en cuanto la realidad fue contrastada con las suposiciones que se habían hecho sobre los daños y efectos colaterales que surgirían tras el cese de tan irascibles movimientos tectónicos.

Los daños materiales podían ser costeados a largo plazo. Incluso no interesaba lo distorsionada que ahora se encontraba la ciudad; lo que realmente preocupaba era la cantidad de personas que habían sido afectadas por aquella mala jugada de la mare naturaleza.

—…Esto ha resultado mucho más catastrófico de lo que me imaginaba… —habló el más viejo y sabio de los tres sin despegar sus preocupadas pupilas de la gente que permanecía tendida sobre el suelo siendo atendida por un grupo de médicos y enfermeras.

—Esto es terrible… —murmuraba, desviando su atención en los múltiples escombros y en los lamentos de muchos que deseaban encontrar a sus seres queridos. Era un cuadro desesperante y doloroso —.  _Todo hubiera acabado de este mismo modo si Steven no hubiera aparecido en ese justo instante…_  —él había notado la mirada de reojo que se escabulló hacia su persona en cuanto ella pensó inconscientemente en su persona y lo que había hecho hace unas horas atrás.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es ayudar, ¿no lo crees? —inclusive con sus ojos puestos hacia el frente, alejados del escrutinio de la joven, ella podía percibir esa completa seriedad y la ausencia total de su cálida y reconfortante sonrisa.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ello —sentía que si no se mantenía ocupada en algo su mente comenzaría a atormentarle con lo que había estado soñando.

El cansancio que experimentaban era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Aún quedaban cosas por hacer y lamentablemente la tarde se encontraba pereciendo y gracias a la ausencia total de electricidad el continuar buscando a los desaparecidos sería una tarea de lo más complicada si solamente contaban con antorchas.

La escases de medicamentos y alimentos también representaba otro aspecto al cual enfrentarse.

—Es sorprendente que hayas ido por todo eso tú sola, Roxanne —fueron las únicas palabras que emergieron de los labios de Shade en cuanto vio que la rubia regresaba bien cargada. Hasta sus pokémon traían diversos vegetales y frutos.

—Todavía quedan muchas personas que no han comido bocado alguno. Así que un estofado caliente les ayudará un poco en esta noche fría —decía con una amable sonrisa en sus labios—. Deberías ir a descansar, has pasado por mucho por un día.

—No tengo sueño en realidad —sentía el cansancio pero no ese estado de somnolencia que le llevaría a conciliar el sueño—. Así que estaré un poco por los alrededores —se despidió de inmediato.

—Par de obstinados…—suspiró, sonriendo burlonamente.

El comentario de la frondosa mujer no había sido hecho solamente porque sí. Existía un trasfondo y Shade no demoraría demasiado tiempo en encontrarlo.

—¿No es muy tarde para que el señorito amante de las piedras siga despierto? —no podía evitar soltar un comentario como ése cuando contempló a ese hombre totalmente empolvado, sin su fastuoso saco y luciendo un asco total.

—Mira quién lo dice —porque ella estaba en las mismas condiciones que él.

—Yo aún no tengo sueño alguno, de modo que puedo seguir un poco más —avanzó dos pasos más hacia donde él se encontraba. La panorámica que tenían en frente era la de esa vieja Torre Bellsproud totalmente demolida.

—Todo fue más catastrófico de lo que pensamos.

—No esperaba que dentro de las labores de un ex campeón estuviera la de salvaguardar civiles y esta clase de cosas —mencionó con fingida casualidad.

—Cualquier otro en mi lugar lo haría —tomó asiento sobre el piso, ya más empolvado no podía estar.

—Dudo que todos actúen así —aseguró—. No creo que hayan muchas personas que se detengan a ayudar a otros, más si condicionan su propio bienestar —era como si una parte de ella supiera con firmeza que había experimentado una situación parecida—. Así que eso te hace una persona amble y considerada.

—…Yo creo que…es todo lo contrario —su pausa para responder fue lo primero que le provocó a ella volcar su atención en él. Lo que dijo le hizo sentirse un tanto confusa.

—Bueno, todos tenemos una parte egoísta y no muy agradable —mencionó, como si se tomara de ejemplo mismo—. No siempre podemos ir por la vida mostrando nuestras mejores cualidades —suspiró lánguidamente, hasta el punto en que un pequeño bostezo se escabulló de su boca—. Las personas no tienen por qué ser blancas o negras, pueden ser grises también —le fue imposible no hacer un mohín ante la discreta risilla del ex campeón de Hoenn; a su punto de vista se estaba burlando de sus palabras—. Si te vas a reír, al menos hazlo bien —objetó ligeramente cabreada.

—Ya, ya, lo siento —se disculpó de inmediato, con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios; una que le indicaba que había entendido su mensaje.

—No eres tan adorable como todos dicen que eres —decía cínicamente, colocando sus manos alrededor de su cintura—. Solamente vete a dormir y ya.

—No estaba esperando que fueras tan…mandona —si ella podía meterse con su persona, por ende, él también tenía todo el derecho del mundo, ¿no?

—Solamente cuando se trata de hombres obstinados como tú, Steven Stone —reiteró, llevando su dedo índice repetidas veces sobre el pecho del peli plateado—. Que estoy segura de que ni siquiera has comido nada y te has desviado de tus deberes por husmear en el subsuelo.

—Por supuesto que no —se ofendió ante las insinuaciones realistas de la joven.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que estoy escuchando, eh? —porque a sus oídos se había colado ese singular sonido que indicaba que cierto estómago estaba vacío y demandaba alimentos.

—Imaginas cosas.

—Vayamos a cenar algo y punto —no estaba pidiéndole autorización. Estaba encargándose de llevárselo consigo mientras lo empujaba desde la espalda para que empezara a movilizarse—. Y no quiero excusas de camino.


End file.
